truth and dare for the skip beat characters
by ByakuyaxRukiaKuchikifan
Summary: the characters of skip beat is now going through dares and question, there will be awkward, funny scary and crazy stuff who will break first? who will make the most awkward dare?  please leave a review with dare and question please :D
1. Chapter 1

Truth and dare for the skip beat cast

**Authors note: Yes, I know, I started on another new story for no reason when I have stories to finish, BUT in order to finish them I need inspiration which I haven't for a while sorry for that, and I got this idea and it wouldn't stop bugging me to no end. **

Disclaimer; I do not own Skip beat

**Nadja: Welcome to our show where we, me and Julia-Chan will together with your readers make the characters of skip beat do crazy things and found out truth about them all. If you have read my other story **_**dare for the bleach characters **_**you know Julia-Chan ^_^**

**Julia: YEAH! LET'S HAVE SOME FUN WITH SKIP BEAT!**

**Nadja; easy there Julia-Chan, your time will come to torture… eh I mean help Kyoko and the others to do the dares and make them telling the truth, just like you did with the bleach characters ^_^**

**Julia: *pouting* I want to start now!**

**Nadja:*roll her eyes* Yeah but we have no dare or truth yet, hopefully there will be thanks to the readers.**

**Julia: Can I tell them the rules?**

**Nadja: of course**

**Julia: Yes! Well to start with, have the rating in your mind when you think about dare. Nadja-san, haven't write an M rated story yet. And I have no idea how she would handle it if she would do it now. **

**Nadja: second, no flame. I don't want argue with anyone so please behave and be nice okay? **

**Julia: I don't know there is a third rule is there any?**

**Nadja: well… no. so let's get the people here so we can introduce them! :)**

**Julia; oh let me! Let me bring them here please *puppy eyes* **

**Nadja:… all right be nice and don't reveal anything until they are here understand?**

**Julia: HAI! *leave Nadja alone***

**Ten minutes later**

**Sho: what the hell? What is this place?**

**Kyoko: what are you doing here sho-Baka!  
>Sho: *smirks* well isn't the plain-boring-no sex appeal Kyoko I'm here because to annoy you<strong>

**Kyoko: go and die Sho! I don't need you to turn my good mood to bad**

**Reino: please be angry *taking one of her demon***

**Kyoko: AAAARRRGGGG! THE BEAGLE!**

**Julia and Nadja: hahahaha Beagle! **

**Ren: who are you two? *sparkling smile***

**Julia: NOT THAT SMILE!**

**Nadja: Julia don't be a baka, anyway, I'm Nadja and my friend is Julia-Chan and you are here because we want you to be here and you won't be allowed to leave until we are finish here, you see, the readers is going give me and Julia-Chan dare and question which we'll make sure you do and answer on, if you don't you going be sorry any question?**

**Julia: well aren't you a fan to Ren Tsuruga? I thought you were…**

**Nadja: oh I love Ren, because he is handsome and awesome actor but we all know who he belong to.**

**Julia: true**

**Lory; oh and to who does Ren belong to? *Smirks***

**Nadja: *smirks* well Kyoko-Chan of course *grinning to Lory which he answered with a grin of his own.***

**Ren: oh no**

**Julia: before anyone realize they are stuck here for a while, we end it for today, please give us review with dare and question to the characters please? :D**

**Nadja: bye! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 lets get started

fanftruth and dare for the skip beat characters

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip beat

**Nadja: ** hey guess what? We got reviews ^-^

**Julia: **Yeah :D thank you all, so now we going to have some fun XD

**Sho: **Forget it, there is no way I'm going do dare just so you going have some fun!

**Kyoko: **aw, the great Sho Fuwa are afraid to do some dare, why you don't run home and cry?

**Sho: ** Kyoko, why you little…

**Shoko: **Sho no. its not good for your image if you start a fight here

**Nadja: **aw.. but I wanted him to get beaten by Kyoko-Chan :O

**Ren: **why don't we just get started and get this over?

**Nadja: ***smirk* oh? Julia did you hear that? Ren wants to start doing his dare

**Julia:** I heard, let's go crazy along with Yashiro-san XD

**Yashiro: **why is that?

**Nadja: **First dare is from… ()

**:D Dare Ren to "kiss the girl he likes" :3**

**Nadja: ** did you read the review earlier Ren?

**Ren: ** of course not… *getting uncomfortable*

**Julia: **no need to be shy or nervous we all know who you like

**Yashiro: ** Ren this is your chance go for it!

**Lory: ** don't just stand there boy, kiss the girl!

**Sho: **so the mighty Ren Tursuga does like someone who?

**Kyoko: ** I'm so happy for that girl :D

**Nadja:**… Kyoko, you're really dense why can't you have that rare moment you realize WHO he likes?

**Kyoko: ** huh?

**Sho: **you're dense just accept it, you can do nothing right

**Kyoko: **that's not true!

**Nadja: ** Hey, not fighting, at least not yet, come on Ren do the dare already or we'll never be finish here.

**Ren: ** fine *walks up to Kyoko and kissed her on the cheek*

**Kyoko: ***blushes*

**Nadja: **WTF? That didn't count Ren!

**Ren: ** you never said where I should kiss her

**Julia: **I knew we forget something, oh well, we have more dare for you Ren-CHAN!  
><strong>Sho: <strong>What the hell? Stay away from Kyoko! She's mine… OUCH!  
><strong>Kyoko: *<strong>kicked Sho between his legs* I'm not a tool you can own Sho! I'm not yours and I'll never be!

**Julia; **great job Kyoko!

**Nadja: **next have Ms. Alice Brandon sent

**I want date Ren to give Kyoko a little show, I want him to sing/dance "do you think I'm sexy? By the warblers from glee Be creative Ren-Chan**

**Nadja: **I think this is a part of the dare as well, from NA

**While he dances he should strip down to his boxes and make Kyoko blush**

**Nadja: ** Ren… :D

**Ren: ** NO!,

**Nadja: ** well you can choose but be aware if you don't do the dare, I'll tell Kyoko your BIG SECRET!

**Ren: **you wouldn't…

**Nadja: ** oh yes I would

**Ren: **Fine I'll do the dare *glare at both Julia and Nadja*

**Nadja: **great but I can be nice so you just need take off your shirt, we don't need have anyone faint, and Kyoko wouldn't able to take it so well if you strip off all clothes. I'm sure she'll blush enough. I'm wrong Kyoko?

**Kyoko: ***Blushes*

**Julia:** oh she's blushing already and he haven't started yet. Eh… Nadja, maybe you should leave while he do the dare? I'm fear you might not take it well…

**Nadja: ** don't worry about me, I'll be fine, watch Kyoko for me will you? Okay, Ren hope you're ready now, Julia start the music!

_Music starts playing, Ren start dancing and slowly taking off his clothes_

**Kyoko: ** gaaa! *blushes*

**Julia: ** so it wasn't that bad now was it?

**Ren: ** *****glare at Julia*

**Julia: ** be mad if you want, how did you like it Nadja?

**Nadja:**…

**Kanae: ** she fainted when she saw Ren without shirt

**Julia: ** I didn't expect any less from her

**Sho: **ha, that was nothing, she should faint when I'm around

**Nadja: ***wake up and glare at Sho*

**Nadja: ** say the guy who is SHORTER than Ren! Ren is so much better than you SHORTY!

**Lory; ** now now, let's get going with next dare ^_^

**Nadja: **sure

**Julia:** next one is from CuddleMeBear

**Wasn't der a truth and dare skip beat fiction before? Hmmm…**

**Anyways…**

**Dare for Ren and Sho: I dare them to have a 1 round boxing match ( would really like it if Ren beat his arrogant face with one punch)**

**Truth for lory: is it true you can never win a sim date game?**

**Sho: *** looking at Ren who glare at him*

**Nadja: **hahahaha now you're in for it Sho! XD

**Sho: ***sweating* eh… no hard feelings right?

**Ren: ** now Fuwa, you're not letting the readers down now. After all, it would be bad for your reputation don't you agree?

**Sho: ** ehh… right…

**Nadja; **Fight, Fight! Come on Ren! Punch him hard! That jerk deserves it!

**Kyoko: ** Yeah!

**Ren: ***punch sho in his face, hard*

**Sho: ** AARRRGGG! Tsuruga, that hurt dam it.

**Ren: ** I'm soo sorry for that fuwa *smile*

**Julia: **why bother to apologize when you don't mean it?

**Nadja: **yes, why are you doing that? Kyoko does Ren need apologize to Sho?

**Kyoko: ** Tsuruga-sempai doesn't need to apologize to Sho he is a baka.

**Maria: **Yeah, I agree with nee-Chan. Ren-sama are better than sho!

**Julia: ** ha sho, you must be bad when a nine year old girl hate you

**Nadja: **so Lory answer the question please

**Lory:** its not my fault those who make the game have no clue what a man should do to be romantic.

**Sho: **Pathetic President you have Kyoko

**Nadja; ** I should be more carefully if I was you. You do realize who Lory is right? He can ruin your career just like that?

**Sho: ** I like to see him try

**Lory; **don't try to challenge me boy *looking very serious and scary*

**Nadja: ** Let's end it for today please

**Julia: **agree. Thank you people for reading and we hope you'll review and give us more dare and question. Nadja will apologize this chapter was a bit late than she planned. She got home work to do so she couldn't finish the chapter until tonight. Goodbye until next time!

See you!


	3. Chapter 3 moving on

Truth and dare for the skip beat characters

Chapter 3

Disclaimer; I do not own Skip beat

* * *

><p>Nadja and Julia was walking through the corridor towards the studio where they "guests" were waiting on them, but which person would be forced to lock the door making it impossible for the guests to leave?<p>

"Let's get this started" Julia said chuckling knowing how the persons inside would react.

They walked in

"Hello people we are back" Nadja said happily smiling an innocent smile.

"Oh god no" Kyoko groaned and hide behind her best friend

"What was that kind of reaction Kyoko? You hurt our feelings" Julia said pretended looking hurt

"May I ask why it takes so long time for you to come back here?" Yashiro asked frowned, he didn't want to be there anymore.

Nadja raised an eyebrow

"I don't need explain that for you, only for the readers"

"**: **whatever just gets started so we get this over with" Sho said annoyed by the fact not only was Ren in the same room but Reino was also there

"Yeah let's first review from **EmilyF.6**

**Haha! I enjoyed that... Poor Ren! He got the embarrassing stuff!**

Well, since he had to strip and dance for Kyoko, she should have to do the same. I dare Kyoko to do a strip tease for Ren ;)

Also, I want Yashiro to kiss Kanae.

"Yeah, sure he did, but now its Kyoko's turn!

**Kyoko: **No, I don't want to!

**: **What's wrong with it? I'm pretty sure Ren will be very happy if you do it" Julia said smiling a smug smile.

Ren glared at Nadja before he spoke softly to Kyoko

" Mogami-san you don't need to do the dare" Julia rolled her eyes at that comment

"Of course she does or it will be punishment. And that will be painful" Nadja said getting annoyed by Ren.

Kyoko looked nervous not knowing what to do, but made a quick decision

"I take the punishment! I can 't do the dare"

"Sigh… oh well, Julia, take her with you, time for punishment" Julia grabbed Kyoko and followed Nadja out from the studio

Five minutes later everyone could hear someone screaming

AAARRRRRRHHHHHHH!

"What the hell are they doing to Kyoko?!" Kanae said worried for her friend, not like she would admit that loud.

Yashiro looked nervous and worried that is until Juliacomes back in.

"Hi guys"

"What did you do to Big sister?! Maria asked.

"Oh nothing special we just gave her a makeover"

Then Nadja come back in to the studio

"It's your own fault Kyoko if you had done the dare, you wouldn't be looking like that.

Not too long after Nadja had come in Kyoko comes in her new hair color: PINK*

"Be happy that was a nice punishment"

"You change her hair color to PINK?!" Kanae looked terrified and felt sorry for Kyoko

Julia looked at Kanae with a smug look "What? You want that hair color as well?"

Kanae shake her head quickly and backed away afraid of Julia

"Thought so, Yashiro it's your turn!"

Yashiro blushed, he looked like a tomato

"Why are you blushing? Oh… no…no and NO! FORGET IT!" Kanae backed away even more but her back hit the wall, making Nadja roll her eyes

"Oh just get over it, stop being so childish please just do it Yashiro!"

"Okay..."

Yashiro leaned forward and kissed Kanae

Flash!

They broke the kiss and looked and saw Nadja holding a camera, smirking.

"Hope you didn't mind"

"I'm so going to kill you!"

"You can try, you're not the first one who tried to kill us or me at least and as you can see I'm still alive"

Nadja toke up a new paper

"Next review is from **fansgirl"**

**I dare Kyoko sit in Ren lap for 1 chapter and I dare Ren to act like Kyoko boyfriend**

**For sho I dare he eat one full plate very sweet tamagoyaki**

"Oh noooo!" Kyoko had taken cover behind a coach.

"For gods sakes, come on Kyoko, it's not that bad, I would love to be in your place at the moment"

Sho glared at Nadja with hatred

"There is no way; I will let HIM act as her boyfriend!"

Julia walked up to Sho with a plate with tamagoyaki

"You don't have time to complain you have a plate with very sweet tamagoyaki to eat and you must eat up all."

"I so hate you all"

"Kyoko, sit in Ren's lap now and Ren you must act like her boyfriend from now on do you two understand that?" Nadja instructed the nervous young actress.

"Hai"

But it wasn't only Kyoko who was nervous, even Ren had a light blush even though he tried to hide it.

Soon was Kyoko sitting in Ren's lap, Ren wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping her there and of course Yashiro fell into fan girl mode

"Hehehehe so cute"

Even the president, Lory was enjoying this

"Maybe this show will help us to get them together"

Nadja smiled, a dark chuckle left her lips turning to a terrified Shotaro

"Fuwa, it's your turn now"

Sho paled, his eyes widen, he had never thought a girl would scare him so much as these two did

"Please everything but that"

Julia forced him to sit down where she had put the plate with tamagoyaki which he was forced to eat. All of it.

"I hope you're hungry, because its not a small plate we got here"

Shotaro sighed in defeat

"Oka"

He start eating, grimaced at the taste

"I can't eat this, it's too sweet!" which made Kyoko laugh

"Hahahaha Sho can't even eat some sweet things, your suck and you know it Fuwa!"

Julia walked up to Nadja "who have send the next dare?"

"It's from **plumalchemyst ** and its pretty long"

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's get started"

**(sits in a corner with a dark aura as mini plum grudges float around glaring daggers at Sho)**

**Shotaro: Yes I am using your real name why because YOUR JUST LIKE PATRIC YOU USED KYOKO NOT CARING ABOUT HER FEELINGS JUST LIKE THAT JERK PATRIC WHO ONLY WENT OUT WITH ME TO WIN A BET HIS FRIENDS MADE WHEN WE WERE FOURTEEN I AM TWENTY FOUR AND JUST RECENTLY ALLOWED ANOTHER INTO MY HEART YOUR KIND ARE EVIL SCUM OF THE EARTH so I dare you to reveal on live tv that you and Kyoko grew up together and how you made her life a living hell by not admitting two things one that you had no interest in her so maybe she would not have been bullied and two you were not interested so maybe she have gone after corn (winks at Ren) Refuse and my plum grudges will swarm you with sharp teeth (smirks evilly)**

Kyoko: I know how it feels not just guys being jerks part but having a mother who makes you feel like dirt nothing I did was good enough for her I think that's why I like you and am rooting for you to be number one to knock that jerk Shotaro off the pillar want to be friends? (Grudge Plums are already shaking hands with grudge Kyoko's)

Beagle: Leave Kyoko alone your like that guy who follows me cause unlike the other girls I snubbed him and if you try and capture one of Kyoko's grudge forms again my grudge plums are prepared to murder you I dare you to run around naked screaming help a raccoon stole my Twinkie

Maria: I have a doll for you if you bite Sho for me (holds up a Ren doll)

Kanae: I'm not mad at you I mean at the start I was but when I found out how you had no friends either and a jerky girl trying to take the one thing you loved away I was willing to fly from Louisiana to Tokyo and rip her hair out so your dare is one you like I dare you to choose a cruel punishment for her

Jerky girl: I hate bullies like you who try and ruin the one thing people love so I dare you to get the punishment refuse and my grudge plums will take your gem boys away and leave Ren alone he is not yours damn it

Ren: Its not wrong to love someone younger than you my father is ten years older than my mom but anyway I dare you to tell off that jerk Patric for me as I know you won't kill him like my new love would he hates people like Sho and Patric (poofs Patric up)

and that's all I love you bye bye people

"I don't know about your guys but this person is my new best friend: D I just loved this dares" Nadja said happily.

**Ren: **So Fuwa's real name is Shotaro? *grinning*

Julia left but was coming back with a camera*

"Okay Fuwa, you heard the lady she clearly hate you so admit to the camera how you and Kyoko grow up together and how you treated her. And it was your fault Kyoko was bullied when she were younger."

Sho glared at her but obeyed

"Okay, I Sho Fuwa grew up with Kyoko mogami, we went at the same school and I asked her to come with me to Tokyo and I used her as housekeeper and that I had no interest in her back then. Happy?"

Suddenly Sho froze and couldn't move at all

And the reason? Nadja and Julia had let out the grudge plums, making Shotaro panic

"I did it didn't I?"

"I couldn't resist, you so deserve it after all you did to Kyoko!" Kyoko looked happy

"I would love to be her friends"

* Kyoko grudges shake hands with grudge plums and their start planning to torture Sho*

"And don't worry I will beat that bastard thank you for your support: D Nadja turned to the beagle

"Beagle you know what will happen if you take one of Kyoko's grudges, you don't touch them or Kyoko do you understand!"

Reino looked like he wanted to pout but didn't

"Does it mean I need to do the dare?!" Julia sighed

"What make you think that you'll get away from the dare?! "

"Yes get off the clothes and run around and scream "help a raccoon stole my twinkle" you know raccoon makes me think of a certain thief raccoon, don't you think that too Julia? Nadja said half joking but Julia looked at her serious

"You mean that game… what does it call…hm oh I get it Sly cooper right?!"

"Yeah,I just love these games… anyway, let's get started beagle! Maria for your own good please close your eyes, I don't want you gets nightmares. "

"I can close my eyes as well?" Kyoko asked.

"And me too?"

"Well… Kyoko does have someone who can take her attention from beagle I'm right Ren?"

"I keep her distracted I promise"

"Let's go Beagle or I'll send grudge plums after you!"

Reino starts running around naked

"Help a raccoon stole my twinkle!"

"Oh my god!"

Ren started to nibbling on her neck, making her squeal

Nadja shake her head amused. Julia walked to Mariah with a doll in her hand

"Maria, bite Sho and you'll get a doll from Plumalchemyst"

"Yeah!" Mariah goes to Sho and bites him on his arm. Hard making Sho scream in surprise and in pain

"What the hell, let go of me girl!"

Maria takes a glass from Julia and drink the water "You taste horrible, I want the doll now"

"Of course here you go" she gave the doll to a very happy Maria.

There was another person who was happy as well

"I so like this person thank you so much for giving me this, speaking of which can you bring her here now? Kanae said having an evil grin on her lips. Nadja nodded.

"Bring her in Julia"

Julia comes in with the jerky girl

"Why I'm doing here and why is she doing here" The jerky girl said and pointed at Kanae.

"Julia, can you pull her down on a chair and make sure she doesn't leave? And can you show me where you have these things" Kanae showed a list to Nadja who laughed.

"Now we're talking, sure come with me, Julia put her down in the 'chair'"

Julia pushed the girl down in the chair and started to wire rope around her, making her unable to move she had just finished when Nadja and Kanae come back

"We're back, let's get down on the business shall we Kanae?"

"Indeed, time for you to get a new hair style" Kanae started to cut the jerky girls hair.

"No not my hair!"

"Shall we shave her as well? Make her bald?" Nadja asked Kanae who nodded

"Even better "

"I hate you all!"

Ten minutes later

"We are finished now you can go!"

The jerky girl ran out crying over the loss of her hair

"I feel so good right now" Kanae said sitting down in one of the coach.

"Me too "

"Like Plumalchemyst said Ren its not wrong to love someone who is younger its not wrong, the age different is like 4 years right? It's not bad" Julia said

"Sigh… maybe you're right but how I'm supposed to "tell off" this Patric when I'm holding Kyoko?"

"Knowing you, you'll find a way, but to be nice you can let go of her for that moment but you must let her sit down in your lap again when you're finished with Patric."

"Of course"

Julia open the door and Patric comes in confused where he was.

"Where I am? What I'm doing here?"

Ren let go of Kyoko and stood up but before he went to Patric

"You don't move "

"Hai"

Ren walked up to patric

"Hello Patric, I would have a talk with you, if you would please come with me to another room"

"Okay" Patric said and followed Ren to another room

Ten minutes later Ren come out without Patric

"Where is Patric?" Julia asked already knowing the answer

Ren smirked "Still in that room, I can tell he won't be able to move for a while" With that Ren went back to his place and let Kyoko sit down on his lap.

"Oh well, that's enough, we are finish for today "

"I did enjoy this today actually" Lory said smiling

"Me too, but enough, Nadja please" Julia said tiredly almost fall asleep in the coach.

**Nadja: ** thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed and you'll give me more reviews with dare and question. I apologize for the very late update, hope you won't kill me *hiding behind Julia* anyway here ends this chapter see you in next one: D

NOTE!

* * *

><p>I will re-write all chapters because I got a review I needed to change or the story will be taken down :( not fun, but I have seen other stories which might break the rules I don't know but this story apparently did. But I refuse to let this story be taken down because I have people who like this story. I'm working on new chapter I hope the entire chapter which already are done will be re-write in next few days I hope :) I'll do my best<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Truth and dare for the skip beat characters

Chapter 4

Disclaimer; I do not own Skip beat

**Nadja: ** *comes in with Julia while everyone is sleeping*

**Julia: ** WAKE UP MEATHEADS WE GOT SOME DARES AND TRUTH TO DO!

**Everyone: **AAARRRHHHHGGGGGG *Falls down to the ground*

**Nadja; **great now you're awake, let's get started much to do today first review from **Skipbeatlover592**

_**Awww u go Ren... Luv u with Kyoko and hope u get her in the end cause if u don't I will slit the creator's throat in the middle of the night like a ninja assassin XD... Anyways for my dares...**_

_**Kyoko: u could probably do this without me asking but all I can say is somehow in some way badly injure Shotaro, and then let the demons drag him away :) I HATE that guy too just so u know...And ur my fav character alongside Ren XD**_

_**Shotaro(call him that cause he hates it): u have to tell everyone one live TV that ur real name is Shotaro.(before the demons drag u away)**_

_**Reino: u have to kiss Sho ...on the lips! Sorry but I just read some ShotaroxReino Fics and found them hilarious XD**_

_**Ren: I'm rooting for u to the end ur awesome no matter what... So Im sorry but by the end of this fic u have to make Kyoko understand that there are people who love her dearly and one of them is u...**_

_**Another kyoko... Truth: think for a while after Ren's speech and tell everyone how u truly feel about Ren**_

_**Maria: curse Shotaro :)**_

_**Yashiro: lol u need a luv interest in the real manga but for now ...u hav to act as Kanae's boyfriend for 2 chapters! Also ur my third fav character ... Since Ren is Kyoko's I wouldn't mind taking u either ;)**_

_**Kanae: don't hide behind ur tuff cover and kiss Yashiro ... I know(in this fic) u like him :)**_

_**And lastly... Lory: just keep coming up with plans to get Ren and Kyoko together I LUV Ren x Kyoko and think ur**_

_**hilarious! XD**_

**Nadja; **you first S-H-O-R-T-A-R-O *smirks*

**Sho: ** I hate you

**Julia: ***come with the camera*

**Sho: ** sigh… hello all my fans out there, there is something I want you to know: my real name is NOT SHO but Shotaro Fuwa *looks at Nadja* does that be good enough for you?

**Nadja: ***smirking*

**Reino: ** so your real name is Shotaro? Finally i found out, I'm been curious about for a while but hearing now what a boring name you have, I'm not surprised why you go by "Sho Fuwa" you must be embarrassed by the name your parents gave you *smirking*

**Sho: ** why you…

**Julia; **Kyoko it's your turn!

**Kyoko: *** sitting and planning ways to hurt Sho while glaring at him*

**Nadja: **I think she still planning on how to hurt Sho, Kyoko do you need some more time to prepare?

**Kyoko: **no… I'm ready

**Sho: ***looks worried*

**Julia: ** you should be worry Shotaro, because, this will get ugly

**Kyoko: ** *walks up to Sho and kick him where no man wants to be kicked at, and then she punched him. Then the demons dragged him away* THAT'S FOR DESTROYING MY LIFE BASTARD!

**Nadja; **Reino, you so going to LOVE your dare, you're going to kiss Shotaro on the lips!

**Ren & Yashiro: ***Trying to not laugh *

**Reino: **Do I really have to?  
><strong>Sho: <strong>Yeah I don't want to be kissed by THAT GUY! *pointing at Reino*

**Julia; **You have no choice just do it already!

**Sho: **Can someone tell me exactly what I did to get this?

**Silence**

**Nadja: ** you so know it without us telling you it bastard

**Kyoko: **Just do it or we'll be here forever!

**Reino: **Fine… *grabbed Sho by his shoulder and kissed him*

**Everyone: **O_O

**Kyoko: ** MY EYES!

**Nadja; ** I'll never get this picture out of my mind

**Kanae: **NEXT DARE PLEASE!

**Ren; ** question: how in the world do you expect me to do that? *looking at Kyoko*

**Nadja; **well, you are the handsome one, you will think out something, when it comes to Kyoko we all know you'll go so far just for her sake besides, you have till the end of this story so you got lot of time to think about something maybe hinting about it?

**Julia: **let him think, next Maria. You have a fun dare, you got to CURSE Shotaro!

**Mariah: ** YEEEAAAHHHH!

**Kyoko: **here Mariah, use this doll to curse him XD * give Mariah a handmade Shotaro looking doll*

**Mariah: **thank you sister *take a knife and start stabbing the doll* I'll make you suffer FUWA!

**Sho: **Why does everyone in here hate me?

**Nadja: ***don't even bother to look at Fuwa* Yashiro, you're going act like Kanae's boyfriend for 2 chapters do you understand and Kanae you can't do anything about it. And serious you really need a love interest Yashiro *smirking*

**Yashiro: ** *blushes but nodded and wrapped his arm around Kanae's waist*

**Kanae: *** blushes* do I really do the dare? And I do not HIDE!

**Julia: **Yes you do and yes you need kiss Yashiro do it already!

**Kanae: ** Fine *wrapped her arms around his neck and kiss him*

**Lory: *smirking* ** hehehehe looks I got another couple to have fun with and you don't need to worry skipbeatlover592, I'll keep coming up with plans to get these two together :D I'm already working on a new plan, I'm pretty sure I will get Nadja and Julia to help me

**Nadja & Julia: ** of course

**Julia; **next dare is from **jay's Mermaid**

**Haha I'm loving this. Great Fic _!**

**Uhm I dare Ren to dye his hair blond and play Kyoko's prince for the rest of this chapter. I dare Kyoko to wear a bathing suit for the rest of the chapter [so she can show baka Sho her form (; ]. I dare Kanae and Yashiro to dance a slow dance together. I dare President Lory to dress normally for 10 minutes. And I dare Maria-chan to confess to Ren**

**Good luck loves!**

**Lory; **eh ladies, not I don't want ruin your fun but do we really have to dye his hair blond?

**Nadja; ** but he looked so awesome with it in that chapter, and I just want to see it again please president and just maybe it might help us to get them together if Kyoko saw him with blonde hair

**Julia: ** *grabbed Ren* come here handsome, time to get a new hair color

**Nadja: **and you Kyoko, go to the changing room and put this on

**Kyoko: ** b…but it's a bathing suit, I can't wear it here around people I'm embraced.

**Nadja: **come on Kyoko do it already, poor Ren got his hair dyed, so you must also do your dares, after all your "sempai" does his right? And you don't want disappoint him right?

**Kyoko: **of course not! I will do the dare *go to the changing room*

**Julia: **we're back!

**Nadja: ** it was about time *turn to look at Ren* not bad looking Ren. You look so gorgeous

**Kyoko: ** Nadja, do I really have to come out?

**Nadja: **yes you must Kyoko, your prince is here waiting on you Kyoko!

**Kyoko: ** I don't care! I refuse to come out when Sho-baka are there!

**Nadja: **Kyoko, stop being stubborn, just get it over and come out!

*Kyoko comes out*

**Sho: **K…kyoko?

**Nadja; ***glare at Sho* don't you dare at stare at her baka!

**Reino: ** wow, you're gorgeous *smirking*

**Kyoko: ** Stop starring at me bastards! *see Ren with blonde hair*

**Nadja:** Something wrong Kyoko? *smirking*

**Kyoko: ***shakes her head* no, I'm fine just continue please so I can change back to my clothes

**Julia: ** Sure, Ren don't forget you're suppose to act like Kyoko's prince

**Ren: ** no need to remind me

**Kyoko: **eh?

**Nadja;** Kanae and Yashiro. Its your turn! Let's dance!

**Kanae; ** Alright then

*Julia start the music*

**Kanae: ***blushes but wrapped her arms around Yashiro's neck as he had his arms around her waist*

**Nadja: **that's so cute… REINO IF YOU TOUCH KYOKO I'LL MAKE YOU KNOW A WORLD OF PAIN!

**Reino: ** * paled and backed away from Kyoko*

**Kyoko: ** I hate this

**Julia: **President, you are dared to dress "normal" for ten minutes

**President; ** *pouting* do I have to? Its so boring

**Nadja: ** yeah, you have to.

**President: ** aw… *go and change to normal clothes*

**Maria: ** REN-SAMA I LOVE YOU!

**Julia: ** aw… isn't that cute?

**Nadja: ** But Maria-Chan, not to be mean or anything, but you can't be together with Ren, he is too old for you don't you think its better if he and Kyoko become a couple?

**Maria: **yeah you're right, but I can still love him right? Even if I can't be with him?

**Nadja: ** Sure, why not?

**President: ** *comes out from the changing room* how do I look?

**Everyone: ** O_O

**Nadja: **… you look… normal…

**Yashiro and Kanae:* ** stopped dancing*

**Julia: ** oh well, let's go on, next dare is from **thegirlinthewindow**

**XD. So I have a truth for Lory- what feelings toward a certain genius makeup artist?  
>A dare for Ren- you have to sweep Kyoko off her feet and carry her across a threshold, like a certain old marriage tradition<strong>

**A dare for Kyoko- tell everyone about your childhood love Corn, and look directly in Ren's face the entire time you're talking about him**

**Nadja: ** now that's a question I want answer on LORY!

**Lory: **my wonderful darling? that's so easy to answer on, my feelings for my darling is pure love, nothing else

**Nadja: ** aw… so cute, Ren it's your turn, sweep Kyoko off her feet now please

**Kyoko: ** ehh?

**Ren: *** sweep her off her feet and walked out*

**Nadja: ** you were only suppose to walk across a threshold not walking out from here REN!

**Julia: **hey come back, Kyoko has a dare to do *runs after the couple*

Ten minutes later

**Nadja: ** Now Ren and Kyoko has come back, let's continue shall we? Kyoko you're up, time to tell about your childhood love corn and you must look at Ren all the time while telling us the story

**Kyoko: ** okay, * looking at Ren* I meet Corn when I was 6 years old, when I lived with my mother. It didn't matter how well I did in school, it wasn't enough for her. She never cared for me, back then I was stupid thinking she would care if I did everything perfect. But so wasn't the cause. So I found a place I could be alone to cry. But when I found that place I also found corn. He was the one who gave me this stone. But since that day I haven't seen him, but I hope I will meet him again.

**Julia: ** Don't worry Kyoko, you'll meet him again I'm sure of it *looking at Ren*

**Nadja: **next dare is from ** Alexx Hogard**

**I dare Ren to kiss Kyoko on the lips with tongue for three minutes. :)**

**Lory: ** I like this person already

**Kyoko: ** kiss?

**Nadja; ** oh come on Kyoko, its not that bad. Just let him kiss you already. Because if you do, the kiss Sho bastard gave you will never count. This kiss on the other hand… will *smirking*

**Kanae: **if you don't let him kiss you I will not be your best friend anymore

**Kyoko: ** MOKO-CHAN! Sigh okay

**Nadja; **SO REN, what are you waiting for? Go on and kiss her

**Sho: ** NO! I won't let him kiss her! She's mine!

**Kyoko: ** I'm not yours bastard!

**Sho: ** as if, I won't let him kiss… *got kicked in his stomach and fall down to the ground*

**Nadja; ** I DARE you to say that again Fuwa. I DARE YOU!

**Julia; **Do it already Ren!

**Ren; ** right. I'm sorry for this Kyoko-Chan

**Nadja; ** no need to be sorry… wait? Did he just call Kyoko by NAME?

**Ren: *** kisses Kyoko, wrapped his arms around her waist*

**Yashiro:** *Squealing like a fan girl* yyyyyeeeeesssss!

**Nadja: ** it does like she enjoying it don't she?

**Lory; ** Indeed they both are

Three minutes later

They broke the kiss

**Julia: **That's awesome for her first kiss

**Kyoko: ** *blushes*

**Nadja: ** Next is from **AnimeDAngel**

**Oh MY GOSH I love this.**

**Sho: I hate your guts death angels start to form hehehe I dare you to take punishment and the harsh one there is.**

**Kyoko: I love you and understand but I want you to do one it is bitis thing… CAN YOU PLEASE KISS REN PLZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Ren; if Kyoko doesn't kiss you, kiss her one the lips. But I want to give you another dare sorry but please scare the crap out of beagle**

**Yashiro: if you please let your inner fan girl out to the max. I love that side of you**

**Kanae: I think you cool and awesome, you remind me of well me at school. Please if you will, and I k now you think this but hide it, I do the same… provide whatever punishment you see fit for sho and beagle**

**Lory: can you please provide Kanae with whatever she will need and crush sho's career, well maybe leave him a bit… what I think no crush crush**

**Mariah: I'll give you this doll of Ren, just because I think your cute**

**Sho: ** what's with these people?

**Nadja: ** Time to do punishment Fuwa. You're going to jump off a cliff. I'm not finished! Then you're going in a room with fan girls who hate you!

**Sho: ** do I really have to?

**Nadja: ** Yes, don't worry, I'll go with you to make sure you jump

**Sho: ** I hate you

**Nadja: ** I hate you too let's go!

**Julia: ** Kyoko…

**Kyoko: **but we just did…

**Julia: **doesn't matter oh wait, Nadja and sho are at the cliff. Let's watch this first

"_Let's do this Fuwa!"_

"_it pretty high"_

"_Just jump already, oh wait, let me help you *pushes Sho over the cliff*_

"_AAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH"_

"_Are you conscious Fuwa?" _

"_yeah…"_

"_Good, let's go to meet the fans"_

_They arrived to a room minutes later, Nadja open the door and pushed him in there._

Two minutes later Nadja come back

**Nadja: **Don't worry… Sho will be back soon… so let's move on to the next dare

**Julia: **kyoko, time to kiss Ren

**Kyoko: ** All right… *standing up on her toes and kissed Ren*

**Ren: ***smiling*

**Nadja: ** Ren are smiling. He MUST be enjoying this

**Julia: ** Now then Ren, you going have some fun now… you're going to scare the crap of the beagle

**Ren: ** *smirking* with pleasure

**Reino: ** oh crap

**Ren: ** if I'm remember correct "beagle" you didn't like being in pain

**Reino: ** now, please don't hurt me I promise I won't go near Kyoko again if you don't hurt me

**Ren: ***smirking* oh you have no idea what I'm about to do, but because there is ladies in here, I'll take you with me outside. *grabbed Reino arm and dragged him out*

**Nadja: ** aw, this just prove that Ren is a true gentleman

*Sho comes in*

**Julia: ** look who's back

**Nadja: ** *ignoring Sho* Yashiro, time to let out your inner fan girl

**Yashiro: ** Kyoko Kissed Ren, Ren kissed kyoko the best day in my life *squealing and jumped up and down*

**Julia: ** NO need to tell him something he already is.

**Kanae: ** with pleasure… so I can do ANYTHING to them, well then President I need these things can I have it? *give Lory a list with things*

**Lory: ***smirking* of course, let's go and get them *walks out to get the things with Kanae*

**Mariah: **thank you for the doll, I love it and promise I'll take care of it.

*Kanae comes in*

**Kanae: ** Fuwa, get your ass over here now!

**Sho: ** *glare at her but walk to her anyway*

**Kanae: ** *punched him in stomach and put him on a chair and bind him onto the chair* Time to change hair style Fuwa * taking a scissor and started to cut his hair*

**Nadja: ** ouch that's mean but I like it. Kanae don't forget to shave his head while you cutting his hair!

**Kanae: ** Don't worry I won't forget

**Ren; ***comes in with Reino* Someone who wants this?

**Kanae: ** put him on a chair, after I'm finished with Fuwa I'll start on beagle

**Ren: ** All right *put Reino in a chair*

**Nadja: ** next dare is from ** Plumalchemyst**

**Hi guys and thank you and sorry for the long reply but I've been waiting so long to tell off that jerk sho and Ren thank you patric apologized and begged me never to sick you on him again**

**Mariah: I am so sorry so as a sorry gift ( gives her a body pillow with Ren on it) **

**Mr. Mariah's grandpa; can I join the love me section I'm still reluctant to kiss my boyfriend after the insodent which you know about last chapter I am useful ( does the role of Romeo with Kyoko as Juliet does a good job) **

**Ren; will you dress as a male fairy please**

**Kanae: now for the jerk who refuses to leave you alone on set same dare as last chapter for mister I think I can charm you but I come off as more of a perv**

**Jerky Boy: can't refuse hehe**

**And that's it (hugs) **

**Lory: ** Of course you can join Love me section I'm sure the others will be happy to have you there as well

**Kanae: ** oh yes, I'll welcome you with open arms for giving me these funny dares *smirking* you make my day

**Kyoko: **I'm so happy we got a new friend

**Ren: ** I'm glad I could help

**Nadja: **Speaking of which Kanae, have you finished Fuwa and beagle?

**Kanae: **yes I have I shaved their hair and put make up on beagle making him look like a clown and Fuwa I just let some hair left and dyed his remaining hair to PINK! And now I'll do something funny to this annoying boy

***Jerky boy: ** uh uh… *tries to run out from the room*

**Julia: **don't even bother to try escape *push on a button and zap the boy*

**Kanae: **Lift up the boy and throw him out from the window*

**Kyoko: ** Moko-Chan, wasn't that harsh?

**Kanae: ** NO

**Mariah: **Look I got so many presents don't worry I'm not mad at you plumalchemyst you couldn't know Sho baka taste horrible

**Ren: **DO I really have to dress up as a male fairy?

**Julia: ** oh come on, Ren. You have the most easiest dares so far so you can do this and she did say "please"

**Ren: ** *muttering but go to change clothes*

**Kyoko: ** Nadja, I'm cold

**Nadja: **Don't worry we just waiting on Ren and then we'll end for today.

**Ren: *** comes out* Happy?

**Kyoko: ** Tsuruga-sempai, you really look like a fairy with that blonde hair. You look handsome with blonde hair *blushes and turned around to not let him see it*

**Nadja: ** okay, I think its time for us to end for today, this become longer than I thought it would be. Much longer, but I hope you liked it. Please continue to give us more review with dares and truth

Till next time people!

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Truth and dare for the skip beat characters

Chapter 5

Disclaimer; I do not own Skip beat

**Nadja: ** hey people, you know by now what will happen right?

**Kyoko: ** yeah we do know what will happen

**Julia; **Good, because first dare in this chapter is from ** fansgirl**

**hey thanks with entertainment before I begin I want to ask did Shotaro finish all his Tamagoyaki?  
>ok lets begin<strong>

Maria-chan : here Maria-chan let's me give you Ren, Kyoko, Lory, Maria-chan papa, and Maria-chan doll, but before I give you, you have to kick Shotaro HARD

Kanae : good job with Shotaro, did you take his picture and put that picture in internet?

Kyoko : well because Ren dress up as Fairy then I want you to dress as Fairy princess with long hair please (blonde will more sufficient)

Ren : Dance romantically with Kyoko with your Fairy look

Shotaro : I make you full plate Tamagoyaki, very sweet cake, and very sweet omelet rice, EAT UP! I hear you very like it (evil laugh)

Yashiro : here I give you Shotaro favorite pudding's feel free what will you do with it

Lory : if you can adopt Kyoko will you adopt her?

okay that it ta..ta

**Nadja; ** yes he did, actually, he didn't feel well after that portion which I don't understand why *smirking*

**Sho: ** I won't eat that again… *see Nadja smirking* oh no…

**Nadja: ** oh yes Sho… you see Fansgirl went the trouble to do a full plate with Tamagoyaki, a very sweet cake and a very sweet omelet rice so EAT IT UP EVERYTHING!

**Sho: ***paled* that's…was very nice of her *sarcasm*

**Julia: ** Sure it was EAT!

**Sho: ** *start eating*

**Mariah: ** Don't worry I do anything to have these dolls *smirking and walk up to Sho and Kick him hard*

**Sho: **356&&#"/& ( hey! We have kids here don't you dare to say that again! And continue eat! Or fansgirl and I will Kill you!

**Sho: ** *continue eating*

**Mariah: ** *holding the dolls* I LOVE THESE THANK YOU FANSGIRL!

**Julia: **Did you take picture of Shotaro and put it on internet Kanae?

**Kanae: ** I sure did *smirking*

**Sho: ***glare at Kanae* what the hell are you trying to do? Destroy my career?!

**Kanae: ** Maybe *smirking*

**Julia: ** Time to dress up Kyoko-Chan

**Kyoko: **yeah *go with Julia*

**Nadja: **Yashiro, here is shotaro's favorite pudding what will you do with it?

**Yashiro: *** looking at Sho who looked at the pudding with pleading eyes* I think I'll eat it slowly… *start eating it in front of Sho*

**Sho: ** I hate you all *glare at Yashiro*

**Nadja: ** So… Lory would you adopt Kyoko if you could?

**Lory: ***looking down at Mariah who nodded* of course I would! Who wouldn't want her as your daughter?

**Ren: ***got changed to the fairy male costume* remind me why I'm dressed like this again?!

**Nadja: ** you and Kyoko are going to dance a romantic dance

*kyoko comes in with Julia*

**Ren: ***see Kyoko* Kyoko?!

**Kyoko: ** Hai…

**Ren: *** smiling a true smile* you look beautiful

**Kyoko: ** *blushes* thank you

**Nadja: ** time for you two to dance *put on music and they start to dance*

**Lory: ** aw… look at them, so cute. *wipe away tears from his eyes* I'm so proud of them

**Sho: ***glaring* what is he whispering to Kyoko?!

**Nadja: **None of your business bastard, anyway next dare coming from ** skipbeatlover592**

**Me again! LUV this so far it's hilarious… Now my née dares *evil laugh***

**Kyoko and Ren: Kyoko u dress up like Cinderella and Ren u dress up like a prince and then u dance the walt while the song "So close" ( by Jon McLaughin) XD**

**Sho; GO TO HELL! If that's not possible then u have to …um…let Kyoko torture u!**

**Reino: *giggles* oh Reino… Kiss Sho again but this time not only on the lips but use tongue! XP**

**Yashiro: hehehehe ur still acting like Kanae's boyfriend I hope… so now u have to give her one outrageous complement for every dare!**

**Kanae: sorry if I'm torturing u but to make up for it u can do whatever u want with Sho and Reino again!**

**Mariah: here is some sweets and a life size doll ren doll! And once again please curse Sho!**

**Lory: bring in Jelly and get to do a major and funny makeover on Reino and Sho! Plus keep being hilarious XD **

**Lastly Kyoko Truth: did you enjoy ur dance with Ren and how much did u enjoy it?**

**Hope u guys continue torturing Sho and Reino and hope to see u next chapter!**

**-SBluver592 XD :P**

**Nadja: **Don't worry we will continue torturing them ^_^ so let's getting started *looking at Ren and kyoko who just stopped dancing* you two get in the changing room, time for another dress up

**Kyoko: ** what are we dressing up for?

**Julia: **Cinderella and the prince…

**Kyoko: ** Really? *her eyes shining*

**Nadja: ** Go and get changed! *they go to the changing room*

**Julia; **well… since Kyoko is changing Sho can't do his dare so Reino its your turn! *smirking*

**Reino: ** no I don't want to…

**Nadja: ** *turns around and glare at Reino* do it or you will see me angry and trust me… you don't want to see me angry!

**Reino: ** *gulp* all right *grabbed Sho by his shoulder and kissed him again but this time he also used tongue*

*kyoko and Ren comes out and see Reino and Sho making out*

**Kyoko: **oh…my…god… *turns around* now I'll never get that out of my head!

**Ren: ** *wrapped his arm around her shoulder* shhh… its all right.

**Nadja: ** aw… so cute, anyway you two *pointing at Ren and Kyoko* time for Cinderella and the prince to dance

**Kyoko: ** eh? Again?! *looking at Ren*

**Julia: ** yes, let's dance

**Kyoko: ** All right then

**Julia: ** don't worry Kyoko, Sho is dared to let you torture him so you're going have your fun soon enough

**Kyoko: **really? *smirking and looking at sho*

**Sho: ** Ha, like if you could do any damage to me

**Julia: ** be careful with your words blonde, you're about to get your death wish

**Nadja: ** Kyoko and Ren, DANCE!

**Ren & Kyoko: ** * start dancing to the song "So close"

**Nadja & Julia: ***listen to the music while smiling*

**Lory; **the song is… so beautiful *crying happy tears with Yashiro*

The song ended and the couple stopped dancing

**Yashiro: ** Kanae-Chan, you look gorgeous today *smiling*

**Kanae: ** *blushing* thank you

**Kyoko: ** Sho, put on a dog costume and act like a dog

**Sho: ** why would I do that Kyoko?! *looks then at Nadja and Julia who glare at him*

**Julia: ** you're dared to let Kyoko to torture you, and if she want you put on a dog costume then you WILL DO IT!

**Sho: ***look scared* okay… * go to change to a dog costume*

**Kanae: ** Good idea Kyoko, now wonder what I will do to the idiots? *smirking*

**Kyoko: ** I'm sure you'll think out something Moko-Chan

Sho comes out

**Nadja: ** hahahaha looking good Sho!

**Sho: ** shut up!

**Julia: ** *comes up behind and smack Sho over the head* shut it dog, go down on your four, a dog don't go on two feet

**Sho: ** * Goes down on all four* voff

**Kyoko; ** *smirking and put her feet on Sho´s back*

**Yashiro: ** Kanae-Chan, I have never meet anyone beautiful like you

**Kanae: ** Geez, don't make me blush *blushing*

**Nadja: ** you're blushing

**Kanae:**… anyway, Fuwa, go and cuddle with Reino. Then Reino you must go and jump in a pool of sharks.

**Sho: ** *glare but go to Reino and cuddle with Reino*

**Reino: **WTF?! *shocked *

**Julia: ** you heard the lady, go and jump in the pool with sharks *smirking*

**Kanae: ** oh you can take Fuwa with you

**Reino: ***grabbed Fuwa and dragged him to the pool*

**Sho: ** I don't want to!

**Julia: *** following them* time to jump into the water boys *push them into the pool*

**Mariah: **thank you for the sweets and the doll, Fuwa, you're going die a painful and long death. You will suffer and onee-Chan will be a bigger star than you, you will lose everything mark my words…

**Lory: ** Jelly please come in here darling

**Jelly: ** you called darling? *smiling*

*Sho and Reino comes back their clothes are destroyed*

**Nadja: ** you're going do a major and funny makeover on Reino and Sho!

**Jelly: ** with pleasure *Smirking and pushing the two boys in chairs* I promise this won't hurt…much

**Sho & Reino: ** O_O

Ten minutes later

**Sho: ** what have you done?! * looking like a old man, his hair dyed gray*

**Reino: ** you're a witch * looking like a clown*

**Nadja: ** *not listen* Kyoko, did you enjoy your dance with Ren? You must tell us the truth

**Kyoko: ** Blushing* I did enjoy it okay…

**Julia: ** cute… next is from ** Blazin`Chen**

**Awesome! A truth or dare story for skip beat! Let's get started on the truths and dares, shall we? –cracks knuckles-**

**Sho: I dare you to sit in a chair and watch Nyan cat for 2 hours 8D**

**Reino: I want you to admit you're a vampire :O**

**Yashiro: I dare you to take off your glasses while staring at Kanae to make her melt at your hotness –grin-**

**Ren: wrap your arms around Kyoko and keep telling her sweet thing and make her blush for the whole chapter**

**Kyoko: somewhere in the middle of the chapter, kisss Ren unexpectedly :D**

**Alright that's all for now, clao!**

**Sho: ** okay… *sit down and start watching*

**Reino: ** oh yes, of course I'm a vampire… *sarcasm*

**Nadja: ** you must mean it!

**Reino: ** sigh…I'm a vampire

**Julia: ** that's better yashiro off with your glasses

**Yashiro: ** all right… *take off his glasses and looking at Kanae*

**Kanae: ** oh…my…god. You look pretty handsome

**Yashiro: ** *blushes* eh… thank you

**Ren: ***wrapped his arm around Kyoko* I also enjoyed our dance Kyoko-Chan

**Kyoko: ** Really? *blushes and stood on her toes and kissed Ren on the cheek*

**Everyone: ** O_O

**Nadja: **oh… my… god… that's was so cute

**Julia: ** yeah… but let's moving on, next is from ** Plumalchemyst**

**Thank you so much (bows) **

**Lory: I hope I can make you proud (bows) **

**Kanae: I'm glad you like the dares also if anyone else gives you trouble let me know and I'll make sure they can't leave a dare**

**Kyoko: I want you to dress as Cinderella**

**Ren: you have to be the prince and rescue her from her evil ugly step sisters**

**Shotaro/ Beagle: you're the ugly step sisters (throws big poofy dresses at them)**

**Mariah: You're the cute mouse friend Kyoko has ( gives her mouse ears)**

**Kanae: you're the fairy godmother**

**Jerk girl with her jewel boys: you're the evil step mother I know you did nothing to kyoko but I don't like you you also get an ugly wig since despite I love you being bald there is no bald step mother sadly**

**Lory: I'm sure you can make sure the rest of the cast get good costumes I only had the dresses for shotaro and Beagle and no make up sadly**

**Nadja: please film it for me**

**And that's it ( leaves a fruit basket and a sweets basket for only the people she likes if those like shotaro or beagle touch it they got shocked) **

**Nadja: ** thank you for the gifts and don't worry, I'll film it all

**Ren: ***shocked*

**Julia: ** now, Lory, get Jelly here please time to get you all changed

**Jelly: ** now, let's get started, Kyoko-Chan, Kanae-san and Mariah-Chan please come with me first

**two hours later**

**Nadja; **you all look so pretty *smiling*

**Kyoko: ** aw…thank you I love the dress a real princess dress

**Mariah: ** you look so pretty nee-Chan

**Kyoko: ** thank you, you look pretty too

**Julia: **less talking, Nadja are you ready with the camera?

**Nadja: ** yes *holding the camera*

_once upon time, there was a girl who was known as Cinderella. She lived with her father but he re-married and soon died, leaving Cinderella to live with her step mother and her step sisters who used her as their maid _

**Mariah: ** Good morning Cinderella

**Kyoko: ** Good morning it's a exciting day today, tonight it's the prom at the castle. I'm just going to finish the dress before tonight then I can go.

**Sho: **CINDERELLA!

**REINO: **CINDERELLA!

**Jerk girl: ** CINDERELLA!

**Kyoko: **sigh… I'm coming *walks out of the room*

**Mariah: ** poor Cinderella, they will make her work all day, making her unable to finish her dress I wish I could something… wait?! Maybe there is something I can help her, with the others we can finish the dress for Cinderella! *jumping up and down big smile on her face*

_All the birds and mouse worked together to finish the dress so Cinderella would able to go to the prom. But when Cinderella changed to the dress and her step sisters and step mother saw the dress, they become jealous and destroyed her dress, leaving Cinderella alone in the house while they went to the prom._

**Kyoko: **its unfair why did this happen to me?! I wanted so badly go to the prom and my sisters ruined my dress. *crying*

***Kanae appears* **

**Kanae: **Do not worry child, I'll grant your wish and make sure you go to the prom

**Kyoko: ** who are you?

**Kanae: ** I'm your godmother, now we must hurry to fix your dress so you can go.  
>*lifting her wand and Kyoko had now a light blue dress with glass shoes on her feet*<p>

**Kyoko: ** its beautiful thank you

**Kanae: ** now remember Cinderella, this spell will break at midnight so you must leave before then do you understand?

**Kyko: ** yes I understand thank you

_Cinderella went to the prom and when she arrived everyone looked up, even the prince. He couldn't stop looking at her. He walked up to her side to greet her._

**Ren: **hello, may I have this dance? *smiling*

**Cinderella: ** of course

_They danced for a while and went out to the garden, Cinderella was enjoying herself and she almost forgot her godmother's word about leaving at midnight. She asked what the time was and the prince said almost midnight, which make Cinderella nervous and told the prince she needed to leave. Without saying why, Cinderella left the prom but she dropped one of the glass shoes in the stairs which the prince found._

**Ren: **Father, I have found the girl I want to marry but she disappeared and I have this shoe which she had. I'll marry the girl whose feet suit in the glass shoe.

_Since then the kings adviser searched through the whole country for the girl. Girl all over the country got the chance to try the glass shoe but none fitted. _

_That is when they come to Cinderella and her step sisters._

_Cinderella had been very happy since the prom which her step mother noticed. So she decided to lock Cinderella in while the guest was there, making Cinderella unable to try the shoe._

**Kyoko: **Let me out of here please!

**Mariah: ** I'll go and get the key and get you out of here Cinderella so you can try the shoe

*the mouse hurried down through the path she and the mouse used to get around in the house. Soon she saw the step mother and saw she put the key in her pocket.*

_The mouse got the key and with all the strength she toke it up to Cinderella's room and unlocked it, so Cinderella could run down and asked for try the shoe. Her sisters had just tried and when Cinderella come down step mother tried to stop her from trying the shoe but making the short man holding the glass shoe dropping it. _

_But then Cinderella toke the other shoe from her pocket on her dress. She put it on and the king's adviser become overjoyed and asked Cinderella to come with him back to the palace._

_Cinderella and the prince got married and lived happily ever after_

**Nadja: ** aaaannnndddd CUT! Awesome work everyone!

**Lory: **that was so wonderful *crying*

**Julia: ** so next one is from **Guest**

**Dare for ren-san: please please beat up sho**

**Dare for Reino: get near Kyoko ( I want to see what Ren-san will do if Reino kisses her!)**

**Truth for Kanae: what will you do if Kyoko gets together with Ren?**

**Dare for Kanae: Beat up sho and Reino**

**Maria-Chan: have a nice voodoo doll and curse everyone you hate to death sorry guys :)**

**Ren: ** *smirking* with pleasure *walks up to Sho*

**Sho: **hey wait a minute, you can't be serious?! *got punched in the face by Ren falling to ground*

**Ren: ***kicked Sho in the stomach one time* that be enough for you this time fuwa…

**Kyoko: **AAAARRRHHHGGGG GET AWAY FROM ME YOU STUPID BEAGLE!

**Ren: ** huh? *looks at Kyoko who struggling to get away from Beagle who holding her*

**Ren: *** Glare at beagle and look very angry*

**Nadja: **oh boy now this is going to hurt Reino

**Reino: **what?! *see Ren* hehehehe… wait, you're not going to hurt me right?

**Ren: **let go of Kyoko or else…

**Kyoko: ***looks terrified*

**Reino: ***let go of Kyoko quickly and hide in a corner*

**Julia: ** not much to do here Ren, now Kanae

**Kanae: **well I guess I'll be happy for her but if Ren hurt her or make her cry I WILL KILL HIM!

**Ren: ** *looks nervous* don't worry that won't happen

**Kanae: **and for my dare… *walks up to Reino and kicked him where no man wants to be kicked* that's one and now for the second *seeing Sho*

**Sho: **you are so mean! * get punched by Kanae*

**Maria: ** I will curse those two *pointing at Reino and Sho* and that jerk girl, and everyone who is mean to big sister *smiles*

**Nadja: ** is it just me or do we getting much eh… harm Sho and Reino?

**Julia: ** don't worry, they deserve it

**Nadja: ** of course they do, anyway next is from **Guest:**

**Dare for Sho: make out with kyoko for 1 min**

**Truth for Ren: how did you feel with what you just saw? Would you kiss her to make up for it?**

**Kyoko: ** do I have to do this?

**Nadja: ** I'm sorry for this Kyoko but yes… I don't want this to happen either but it's a dare.

**Sho: ***smirking* Kyoko-Chan… I know you want me to kiss you *wrap his arms around her waist and start make out with Kyoko who struggling to get out from his arms*

**Ren: ***looking very angry*

**Nadja: **eh…Ren how are you doing over there? *hiding behind Julia*

**Ren: ***smile his gentleman smile*

**Nadja: **crap, I'm dead

**Lory; **I think you did well, you made him jealous which show us that he love Kyoko-Chan *smirking*

**SMACK!**

*everyone looked at the couple and saw Sho laying on the ground and Kyoko had her fist raised*

**Kyoko: **don't you dare to do that again!

**Julia: **a comment Ren about this and how you're feeling?

**REn;***glare*

**Nadja; **I don't think we'll get more from him we got one last review before ending for today, this is a long one so be ready from ** CelaRose**

**Okeydokey**

**I dare Maria to dress up as a younger version of Setsu if available, Jelly woods and kyoko in her Setsu persona should do the makeover.**

**I dare kanae to hug Kyoko the way Kyoko tries hug her every day, enthusiasm and everything.**

**I dare Erika Koenji to wear the love-me uniform until Kanae takes pity on her (which should take time)**

**I dare Sho to wear the Love-me uniform until Ren takes pity on him ( which should also take long time)**

**I dare Lory to prank call Sawara-san and ask if he'd like to buy skirts for men. He must be persistent. He must mention that it's a limited time offer, the skirts are 1,000,000 yen for 365, and there's one for every day of the year.**

**I dare Reino to pretend to be a girl for the next five chapters. The fangirly, obessed with Ren and Sho kind. If everyone judges it to be an inaccurate representation, he has to keep it for the rest of the story. Ms Jelly woods, if available should do his makeover.**

**I dare Yashiro to wear an indian king costume, complete with the snale (which can be borrowed from Lory)**

**I dare Ren to wear the Bo suit and have a one-on-one volleyball competition with … Director Kurosaki, dressed in a giant duck costume.**

**I dare Kyoko to get a set of Ren dolls to Amamiya Chiori when she next sees her, and say that they're from Yashiro**

**( Yes everything is as random as possible) **

**Julia: **don't worry, we like random, let's get started Jelly will you and... Setsu do the makeover?

**Jelly: ** *smiling* of course please come with me Setsu-san Maria-Chan

**Maria: ** yeah, I'll look like big sister

**Kyoko as Setsu: ** Let's go *they walk out*

**Nadja; **this will be fun

**30 minutes later**

***Kyoko and Maria comes out* **

**Nadja: aw…look so cute **

**Julia: **Erika, Shotaro, time to change to love-me uniforms! And no protest Fuwa! *glare*

**Erika: **What have I done to deserve this?!

**Nadja: ** you exist that's reason enough

*they go and change*

**Lory: ***call Sawara* Good afternoon sir, I'm calling to give you a limit time offer of skirts. For only 100,000 yen for 365 and there is one skirt for every day for a year.

**Sawara: ** _eh… no thanks I'm not interested of buying sir_

**Lory: ** I understand sir but please consider this is after all a limit time offer, you will not another chance, you should really consider

**Sawara: ** _I'm well aware of that sir but I still don't want buy so many skirts for 100,000 yen, I'm sorry but I have not time to speak with you anymore I have work to do good day sir_

**Lory: ***looks sad* he didn't want buy skirts

*Sho and Erika comes out*

**Reino: **ah…its Sho fuwa! I love you and your music please let me hug you

**Sho: ** O_O what the hell?! Leave me alone! *trying to get away from Reino*

**Reino: ** Please don't leave me here Sho! I need you!

**Nadja:**… okay…that's was creepy

**Kyoko as Setsu: ** who the hell is that?!

**Julia: **Don't worry Setsu, if he get too close we just have to find your brother right? *looking at Ren smirking*

**Yashiro: ** I don't want to wear this! And are you sure this snake is friendly president?

**Nadja: **you look good Yashiro!

**Kanae: ** yeah… *blushes

**Julia: ** Ren and Kurosaki! Time to put on the costume we want to see a volleyball match here now!

**Kyoko: ***see Chiori coming* Chiori-san I have gift for you I was told to give these to you *hand over the ren doll* these is from Yashiro-san

**Chiori: **eh.. thank you Kyoko-chan

**Nadja: **Go Ren! You can do it!

**Julia: ** come on Kurosaki you can win!

**Kyoko: **eh? Tsuruga-san and Kurosaki-san playing volleyball?

**Kanae: ** yeah Ren in Bo costume and Kurosaki in the other

**Erika: ** please Kanae, I'm begging you let me take this off

**Kanae; ** *smirking* no *walks away*

**Nadja: well that's it for now, you'll find out who won the match in the next chapter for now you have to wait. Unfortunate, I have much in school and a lot of things have happen now so I don't know when I'll update, I'm sorry. I lost my cousin a in a car accident. Please be patient with me. I'm going through a hard time right now…**

**Please read and give me reviews that makes me happy I'm so happy for all of you who have giving me dares and truth, I'm having hilarious time to write every chapter with all dares and question**

**Thank you all so far and I hope you'll continue to read the story**


	6. Chapter 6 back again

Truth and dare for the skip beat characters

Chapter 6 finally back

**Note! Hey people I'm finally back after some time. Sorry for the long break but I needed it but it wasn't my intention to keep you waiting for this chapter. Anyway I got a person who says this story against the rules and said this story will be taken down but serious? I have read many similar stories they are still up so… never mind that now let's go on forward, thank you all for the reviews I have a lot to write about this will extreme long chapter but seeing all dares it will be worth it. Well enjoy the chapter**

**Disclaimer; I do NOT own Skip beat, never had and will never own the characters**

Nadja and Julia come in to the studio seeing everyone, even though Nadja and Julia were forced to drag a certain person back to the studio.

"Hello people how are you all doing?"

Kyoko stood up from the coach putting her hands on her hips looking at Nadja serious.

"How are YOU doing? You have been gone for like months!

"Can you blame me after all that happen? No I don't think so, be happy I'm here now!"

"we are happy to see you are better" Lory said smiling

Julia walked up to Nadja

"yeah but we have A LOT to do today people! So many dares how are we going do?" Nadja looked serious and then smirked, making everyone worried

" we are doing all, the readers deserve it after all being so patient and waiting for me to update this so let's get started people! First dare is from **Skipbeatlover592** I want to thank you for understanding my situation and I'm happy for all dare and truths you are giving us. Let's see the list;"

_**Kyoko-Truth-Speach thing-dare: why do you let what shotaro did affect you? do you think all men are like him? If so wouldn't that mean the Ren is a arrogant, cruel, and heartless, playboy?(Which he most certainly isn't!) Think about all the great things luv can do...just look at Kuu and Julie! I hope that one day you will find the man *glances at Ren* you luv, won't deny it, and live happily with him. so now please tell me...do you want to move on? And for in the future/just in case go ahead and cook a mountain of food :)  
>Ren-dare:i still luv you and Kyoko together!...Please dress up like the phantom of the opera! I just recently watched that movie and couldn't stop imagining you in the phantom costume XD (that movie made me cry so much...poor phantom...)<br>Shotaro-dare: I honestly wish that something bad happens to you so that you aren't in nearly as many chapters in the manga! either that or you should turn gay...ANYWAYS i want you to try and seduce Reino! Not sure how it would work out but might as well try!  
>Reino-truth-dare: I still sometimes wonder if you didn't just stalk Shotaro because you were gay at first and then got interested in Kyoko...(answer that...yes is the only answer, because that's the fun one!) and i want you to stay locked in a closet with the female-dressed-up Shotaro so i can find out the truth ;)<br>Kanae-dare: *smirks* you must shout your luv for Yukihito(Yashiro) at one of those shout your love contests, and it will be a live TV event .  
>Yashiro-dare: after Kanae does the contest thing you have to put your hands on both sides of her face and pull her in for a kiss...on the shout your love stage! :D<br>Lory-truth-dare: please tell me what you think of my ideas and dare I've done for the sake of RenxKyoko and YashiroxKanae? Were they any good? And your dare is a fun one *giggles* bring Kuu Hizuri in!(he must stay for at least 3 chapters...please *pouty face*)  
>Erika-Dare: Dye your hair rainbow colors and run around (still in LOVEME suit) screaming the My Little Pony song 8D<br>Kuu-dare: I LOVE YOUR CHARACTER *squeals* this should be fun for you! Plan with Lory more ways to get your two sons together (Ren and Kyoko) then eat a mountain of Kyoko's cooking for your reward XD  
>Maria-truth-dare: How do you feel about Ren loving Kyoko and what would you do if they got together? And just keep being ADORABLE *gives her a voodoo doll kit to go with her collection*<strong>_

"Oh my god, that was a lot of dares and truth but to answer the question/dare? well to be honest I really don't think why I let it affect me so much! But then again I was so blind and didn't see how much of a jerk Shotaro was back then and still are. I'm shivering just remembering how I was then. And you're right, of course all men in the world might not be just like Shotaro but I'm afraid to get hurt again, I don't want risk it. Not now at least maybe in the future… I want to be happy as Tou-san and Kaa-san. REN IS NOT LIKE SHOTARO! YOU CAN'T COMPARE HIM TO THAT BASTARD! REN CARES ABOUT OTHERS SHO DOESN'T! Speaking of which why would I cook so much food?

Kyoko looked at Nadja and Julia confused who shrugged looking innocent.

"Who knows someone might be hungry just do the food Kyoko-Chan please."

Kyoko nodded "okay! *runs to the kitchen outside the studio and started cooking*

"Random much at the end?

"That's Kyoko for you! But I must say why cook so much food?" Lory asked curious

Both Nadja and Julia ignored him

"Ren time to dress up as the phantom of the opera! I have never seen that before so…"

"Fine, I'm on my way."

Ren go to the changing room and Sho tried to get out unnoticed by Nadja

"And where do you think you're going?"

"You can't keep me here I have music to write!"

Nadja "you can write your stupid songs while you're waiting for your dare!

Sho glare at Nadja who ignore him, Julia walks up to Sho and toke him in the ear and dragged him back to the others

"Speaking of dare Sho it's your turn now!"

Nadja looked at the list of the dare

"you have a lot of haters, but I also hope something bad happen to you and forcing you seduce Beagle is a suited punishment for trying leave the studio without permission!"

Reino who sat in a chair and sleep woke up then looking confused.

"What? The small devil is back?"

"Oh you're going to thank me bastard!"

Julia go on Sho!"

Sho swear and send one last glare at Nadja and Julia before he went to Reino and started to seduce him.

"Hello handsome, what do you say about we spend some time together"

Reino looked like he got his dream fulfilled

Reino "oh yes"

Reino grabbed Sho and forcing Sho to make out with him

"Please everyone turn your back to them and pretend they aren't here!"

Kyoko come back from the kitchen and see the 'couple' and almost faint but Ren caught her.

"Hey you two stop Reino you have a dare! And Sho get to the changing room and get dressed, the clothes are ready in there for you!"

Sho break free from Reino who looked disappointed and ran to the changing room, but soon they heard him screaming and cursing.

"So Reino?"

"Of course the answer is yes. It's fun to make Sho angry, it make him more 'tasty' "

Directly after that everyone moved away from Reino who looked confused but also amused.

"You're a one creepy stalker, no wonder Kyoko was terrified of you, because I would also be scared."

Sho throws up the door from the changing room and Reino see him

"For you another part, kidnap Sho and lock yourself into a closet, don't worry we lock the door from the outside so he can't escape, Skipbeatlover592 want some answers…"

Julia didn't finish the sentence before Reino grabbed Sho and carried an angry Sho into a closet and Nadja locked the door after them.

Kanae looked at Nadja like she would kill her any moment

"What? What have I done?"

"I think it's about her dare shouting her love in a live event"

:" oh yeah come one Kanae, let's have some fun!"

Nadja grabbed Kanae´s arm and dragged her to another studio, meanwhile Julia went to Yashiro

"Yashiro-san please come with me don't worry you won't have to do anything bad."

"okay then but it better not be too bad"

They come to the studio where Nadja and Kane went to and they come in right when Kanae screamed

"I LOVE YOU YASHIRO! "

"Go on and put your hands on her face and kiss her in front of everyone that's your dare! Nothing too bad."

Yashiro looked at Julia with a blank look and sighed and went up to Kanae, who saw him coming towards her. Kanae saw Yashiro coming towards her.

"Yashiro?! You are here? Why…?!"

She wasn't able to finish before Yashiro held her face in his hands and pulled her into a kiss in front of the camera.

Nadja and Julia were at the sideline recording with their own camera.

"Aren't they cute? Well let's leave them there and return we have someone special coming who we can't miss"

The girls left the new couple alone and went to torture the others.

"Lory, skipbeatlover592 wondering if you like her dare and truth about RenxKyoko and YashiroxKanae?"

"I love her ideas they are amazing and for my dare here he is! Come in old friend!"

And in come no other than Kuu Hizuri himself, Kyoko shinned up like a bright star and ran to Kuu and hugged him, Kuu who had missed his 'son' hugged her back with enthusiasm.

Kuu looked up and saw Ren looking shocked but he could tell Ren/kuon was at least a little bit happy to see him again

Hopefully

"Aw Kuu, we have been missing you welcome hope you'll enjoy this as much we and Lory do"

"It's great to be here" Nadja turned to Julia chuckling seeing the suitcase

"Julia, do you have the LOVEME suit and the hair color?"

Julia toke up a suitcase and showed everyone

"it's all here"

"Good then I will bring in Erika… ERIKA GET YOUR ASS HERE RIGHT NOW OR ELSE THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENSE!"

Julia rolled her eyes at Nadja and shakes her head

"That's how you will bring her in here?"

Suddenly the door open and in came Erika running to Nadja who smirked towards Julia.

"What do you want?!"

"Julia help her with her dare while I continue!"

Julia dragged Erika to the changing room.

"Now Kuu you have a dare… Kuu?"

Nadja turned around and saw Kuu sitting eating the food and discussed with Lory, they were writing down stuff and Nadja could see the smirks on their faces and knew she wouldn't interfere there.

Nadja sat down beside Mariah who looked at her

"Mariah, there is a question for you, what if Ren and Kyoko become a couple how would you feel about that?"

Mariah sighed

"well, I would be disappointed but at the same time happy for nee-san because I feel so sad for her. I know Ren like her and she deserve to have someone who love but I love nee-san too and I'm sure everyone who know her does but Ren love her in a special way, that was grandpa said to me. And thank you skipbeatlover592 for the dolls"

Nadja smiled and only for a moment there was a comfortable silence.

Only for a moment before they heard a scream from the changing room.

And out came Julia with a crying Erika who looked very weird with all the color in her hair.

"Sing now my little pony!" Nadja jumped up with the camera in her hand ready for action.

"NNNOOOO! I rather take punishment"

Everyone stopped what they have been doing at that moment and looked at Erika if she were sane.

"Really? But you're halfway through your dare; you only need to sing my little pony"

"I refuse to do such thing" Nadja sighed and put down the camera

"Oh well then you got a free ticket to 'that' room"

Julia: oh boy…

Nadja dragged Erika away into a unknown room and throw her in and closed the door and soon you could hear screaming from that room all the way into the studio where the others was.

"What was in that room?" Kyoko asked who were a little bit worried. Julia shrugged

"animals, monkeys, pigs, birds and insects."

"ouch her worst nightmare"

" I know, the next dare is from **Balabalanceh"**

Dare for Kyoko: To kiss Ren with tongue in an intimate manner.

Dare for Sho: To go on your knees and suck up to Ren and Kyoko

Lory and Kuu looked up and smirked in triumph, they had another member of their 'get Ren and Kyoko together' club

Kyoko was once again confused and worried

"But…" Julia put her hand on Kyoko's shoulder smiling

"You can do it Kyoko, any woman would do anything to be in your shoes right now right Nadja?"

"Hell yeah"

Ren looked like he would murder someone or a certain person, because he glared at Nadja with intent to kill.

Kyoko walked up to Ren and toke a deep breath, looking up at him, asking silently for permission.

Ren carefully wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him.

Soon enough, their lips met first slowly but soon the kiss became much more passionate.

Kuu and Lory looked like they got their wishes fulfilled

Nadja was recording with the camera. Something like this was something you couldn't miss.

The kiss would continue if it hadn't been Sho and Reino, who everyone had forget about and was still locked in the closet banged on the door wanting to come out.

Kyoko and Ren broke the kiss and separated quickly, both blushing.

"I hate them but we need Sho for the next dare, Julia let them out!" Nadja said glared at the closet

"whatever"

Out from the closet come Sho and Reino, Reino looked pleased, Sho looked pissed off.

"Oh good you came Sho, but unfortunately your return ruined a perfect moment between Kyoko and Ren, but don't worry you'll make it up for them right now by go down on your knee and suck it up to them."

Sho glared but decided for once to not remark or do anything, he went to Ren and Kyoko who were sitting at a table and they saw Sho coming towards them

"What do you want Sho?!" Kyoko said glaring at the blonde. But she was surprised when Sho went down on his knee.

"I'm sorry for every stupid thing I have done to you, I admit it wasn't fair to treat you like a maid and I should know better but I didn't and I know you might not forgive me today or anytime in the future.

But I hope you can let go of the past and not let it stop you from finding someone special and you Tsuruga I apologize for my behavior towards you and hope you can take care of Kyoko."

"That's enough Sho, I don't want to hear anymore" Julia grabbed Sho and pushed him back to Reino who happily caught him.

"next is from** Lucy142"**

" and once again thank you, I'm okay now"

_**Kyoko: Visit the Kyoto inn you grew up in!**_

_**Ren: Make chocolates for kyoko!**_

_**Beagle: ...kiss...REN**_

_**Shotemetaro!: be kyokos, rens, yashiros and every one else's slave for this chapter!**_

_**Yashiro: Call your parents and tell them that youre marrying... REN**_

_**Kotonami: Answer. Do you like Yashiro?**_

_**Maria: Steal Ren's shirt and give it to kyoko**_

_**Mr Lory: Kiss Shotaro**_

"Kyoko I suggest you do that at the end, in that way the readers will find out in next chapter what happen there because we have so many dare to do today" Julia said looking at the list with dare.

Kyoko nodded "Can I take someone with me?"

Directly right after that question 6 person got the same idea.

"Of course you can take someone with you, I would suggest let Ren go with you, he need few day off right president?" Nadja said looking at Lory.

"Indeed and don't you dare try to protest, Yashiro and I will make sure you get the day off, take that as an order from me, your boss!"

Lory was very serious but you really can't take him serious when he is dressed up as an Indian.

Ren glared at all of them, Kuu was the only who avoided to look at Ren, heck he even hide under the table where he and Lory sat planning things.

Nadja sensed the tension decided to break it

"Enough of that, let go on, now let's see… Ren, you're going to make chocolate to Kyoko! Homemade!"

Kyoko stood up looking very serious

"You don't dare to let him in to a kitchen; I swear he'll end up burning down the whole kitchen!"

Everyone looked at Kyoko and then at Ren as if they were waiting on him to deny it but when he didn't…

Julia laughed nervously "it can't be that bad, give him a chance guys I'm sure nothing will happen, I mean Ren are adult"

Nadja nodded "Yeah, I mean he must at least know the basic right?"

An hour later after the firemen have been there

Kyoko gave Nadja and Julia a look which said *_I told you so*_

"what the hell did happen?" Julia asked.

"Whatever happens here stays here" Nadja said.

"oh god I don't want to be here when the next dare happens"

Nadja looked at Julia who sat in the corner, her arms wrapped around her legs. Nadja read through the list and paled.

"Beagle, are you sure you want to do this dare?"

Reino smirked "Of course I will, this is a dare I want to do"

"Fine, but I won't go on your funeral just letting you know" Nadja said and went hiding behind the coach.

Reino walked up to Ren and knocked on his shoulder

"What..?!" Ren turned around only to feel lips pressing against his.

BANG!

Nadja and Julia looked up, along with Kuu, Lory, Yashiro, Kyoko Maria and Kanae only to see Reino laying on the floor and Ren looking like he is ready to kill Reino.

"Someone has to stop him before he does something bad" Kanae said worried.

"Kyoko, you can stop him" Lory said serious.

Kyoko gulped but nodded and stood up and walked up to Ren.

"Ren?" She asked gently. Ren looked at Kyoko for a moment before relaxing, he pull her into his arms and hugging her holding her there, while trying to regain his calm.

"Is it safe to come up?" Julia asked worried.

Soon enough Ren looked himself again, calm and nice. Which was a good sign so everyone come up from their hiding.

"People! You got a slave for this chapter!" Julia said smiling jumping up and down.

"Who?" Kuu asked.

"Shotaro"

"Shotaro go and get us something to drink" Julia demanded, sho glared at them.

"There is no way I'll OUCH"

Julia had walked up to him and kicked him between his legs, making fall down and whine.

"When you're finish whining, go and us something to drink got it?"

"Yes" He said closing his eyes in pain.

Lory chuckled and gave Yashiro a phone

"What I'm going to do with this sir?"

"Its time for you to call your parents and tell them you're going to marry Ren"

Yashiro dropped the phone and looked horrified at the thought.

"No, please I can't do that, if I do, they will never stop thinking I'm gay"

"CALL FOR GODS SAKE ALREADY" both Julia and Nadja screamed.

Yashiro gulped and called waiting for someone to answer, he was praying no one would answer. But no big luck there

"_Hello?"_

"Hi mum, it's me" Yashiro said trying to sound calm.

"_Oh Yashiro how are my boy doing? Aren't overworking now are you? It's not good for you. I wouldn't be surprised I mean be a manager for Tsuruga Ren such famous actor"_

_._"Yeah don't worry mum, I don't overwork, I'm fine, actually Ren is the reason why I am calling"

"_Oh really? You can tell me anything, we will always love you, you know that"_

"Mum…I'm gettingmarriedtoren!"

"_Huh? Yashiro I didn't…oh oh my god Yashiro, I didn't know, well it doesn't change everything you'll always be my son even if you are gay, are you sure about this? Marriage is a big step and…"_

"I'm sorry mum but I have to go I have a meeting which starts now, we can talk later okay?"

"_OF course we can, tell Ren I said hi"_

Yashiro ended the phone call glaring at everyone who tried to not laugh.

"It's not funny" he said serious

It was then everyone started to laugh. They couldn't hold it back anymore.

Ten minutes later when everyone have calmed down

"So Kanae, you going to answer a question; do you like Yashiro?"

Kanae blushed and whispered "yes" she turned her back to everyone who smiled, well except Yashiro who was shocked while everyone was happy.

Meanwhile everyone was busy with Kanae and Yashiro Nadja pulled Maria at side.

"Maria you have a very important task in front of you right now, you see, you're going to steal Ren's shirt and give it to Kyoko"

Maria smirked " I'll do it right now" with that Maria was gone for the moment at least.

"Let's continue people!" Julia said.

"Next is **firemage** turns

**Dare for Lory, Jelly Woods, Kanae, and Yashiro: I dare you all to play wedding planners and come up with the dream wedding for Ren and Kyoko. There are two condition though. First, Lory and Jelly must attend as a couple and Yashiro and Kanae must attend as a couple. Second, well...read Shotaro's dare. **

**Dare for Shotaro: Because you've suffered quiet a lot of pain until now. I'll spare you more Physical torment and give you this instead. *smirk* I dare you to be the one who hands Kyoko over to Ren during the wedding ceremony. If you don't (if you refuse or try to steal her away) than as punishment, you will take Kyoko's place (yes you'll be wearing her dress, whether it fits or not) and Reino will take Ren's and you both will fully act out the wedding. No matter how embarrassing or crazy.**

**Dare for Reino: You will act as Shotaro's gay lover during the wedding, and the rest of the chapter now that i'm thinking about it.**

**Dares for Ren and Kyoko: I dare you to fully act out the wedding planned by Lory, Jelly, Yashiro, and Kanae exactly as it's planned out, no matter how embarrassing or crazy. If however, Shotaro refuses his part and you are unable to then Kyoko will pretend to be Natsu, who is a guest at**_** Shotaro**_** and Reino's wedding, and Ren will act as her boyfriend who can't keep his hands off her.**

**Dares for Hio and Maria: I dare you both to act as a couple for the remainder of the chapter, because you're both cute and would be cuter together.**

**And...thats all I can think of for now. I look forward to the next chapter**

In the studio were many different reactions

Lory, Kuu and Yashiro cried in happiness

Kanae smirked enjoying this dare

Sho become pissed off and started kicking things

Kyoko and Ren was shocked

Reino was trying to calm his favorite blonde (sho) down

Maria had just come back and heard about the marriage and jumped up and down demanding she would be the bride maid.

Nadja and Julia were celebrating by dancing around the studio.

Julia got Jelly to come

Three hours later the wedding began

The girls got the dresses. Jelly made Kyoko look like a princess and so did Maria.

Who gave Ren's shirt as a gift to Kyoko

Everything was ready.

They even got the priest to come to the studio, how that happen no one knows, probably thanks to Lory.

The gathering was small and the bride was about to walk down to the 'altar'

If Sho didn't ruined everything that is

Other than that, everything was perfect.

Kyoko and Sho (against his will) walked down towards the altar where Ren was waiting. He gave sho a smug look that said _*I -got- the- girl- in- the -end*_

Sho glared at Ren but did nothing.

The priest talked for a while Nadja and Julia was recording everything.

"Too bad this isn't real wedding" Julia sighed.

"Kyoko look so pretty"

At the front was Lory and Jelly sitting together, Lory for once looked normal. He had his arm aroun Jelly's shoulders; Jelly was leaned on his shoulder.

Kanae and Yashiro was sitting beside them. They held their hands.

Aw…so cute

After the wedding

"That was so wonderful" Julia sighed

Nadja looked at Sho

"What's the matter Sho? I'm surprised that you didn't do anything stupid, wasn't you ready to have a marriage with Reino or aren't your guys at that stage of relationship yet?"

"Shut up will you?"

"Na, why would I because we have more dares this is from **Maya-chan629**

**Sho and Reino: I want the both of you to wear womens' bikinis and act like a bunch of girls**

**Yashiro: I dare you to keep Konae in your lap for the next chapter but try to keep her occupied by you**

**Kanae: I want you to take the bikini boys and shove them in the shark tank for a good swi**

**Ren: I really need you to confess to Kyoko, she may be dense but you can get to that heart of her's. YOUR THE ONLY ONE THAT DESERVES KYOKO AND NOT THE BAKA FUWA!**

**Kyoko: this is a truth can you tell Ren what you feel after his confession and take what he says to heart**

"Let's go Sho and Reino!" Julia said pushing the both into the dressing room

"I'm so getting nightmare after this. Yashiro sit down and Kanae you must sit in his lap rest of the chapter and Yashiro you must keep her occupied with you.

Kanae blushed but didn't say or move away when Yashiro pulled her down on his lap.

The door to the dressing room open and out came Reino and Sho in bikinis.

Nadja closed her eyes, Kanae found it was interesting look into Yashiro's eyes. Lory pulled Maria with him and along with Kuu they occupied Maria to keep her from look at the idiots in bikinis

"Nadja are the tank ready?"

"Yep Kanae, help the boys get into the tank please"

Reino hooked his arm with sho's

"But I do not want to swim, the water might be cold and its not good for my skin"

Nadja rolled her eyes

"Drama queen" she muttered. Kanae and she pushed the boys to the tank

"Is there anything inside of the tank?" Sho asked suspicious

"No, nothing at all only water"

Nadja and Kanae finally got them to the tank.

"Must we jump into the water? There is no ladder?"  
>"That's it!"<p>

Both Sho and Reino was pushed by Kanae…or rather kicked.

"hey, this isn't too bad" Sho said.

"Just wait it got worse right now look behind you" Nadja said

"Come on Kanae let's go"

"Sure"

Soon enough they heard Reino and Sho screaming 'shark'

"Well they are in a shark tank what do they expect? Dolphin?"

Julia looked at Ren who was nervous

"You are ready?" Ren nodded

Nadja looked at them confused

"Ren's going to confess now" Julia said.

Everyone was sitting now waiting for the moment to come. Everyone stopped talking when they saw Ren walked up to Kyoko sitting beside her, taking her hand in his.

"Ren?" Kyoko asked worried, as if something had happen

Ren smiled a small smile.

"Kyoko, there is something very important I need to tell you. I should have told you earlier but I was afraid, a coward. No idea how you'll react to this. From the first time I saw you, I knew you were special, and you were, but you didn't realize it. For every part you acted, you were able to surprise everyone. It was thanks to you I was able to perform Akatsuki in dark moon. You encouraged me without knowing. You become a very special person to me, someone I don't want lose you, you're everything to me, I need you in my life more than you can imagine, you're the light I need. I know you been hurt by Fuwa, but I need you to trust me, stop fooling yourself than you'll be fine without having someone who love you who you are. Because you won't. Kyoko, I love you, always have and always will no matter what"

Kyoko eyes widen in shock, everyone was so proud over Ren. He had done it, he hadn't dared to do. he had confessed to the girl he loves.

Both Lory and Kuu was crying. They were touched by Ren's word.

But they weren't alone.

Kyoko was also crying but of happiness. He loved her. He really did. She could see it now, not only in his eyes but looking back, everything he had done for her. He had helped her in any way he could. When Reino stalked her, he had rushed to get to her side to keep her safe from Reino.

Deep down Kyoko knew she loved him as well, but she was afraid to get hurt. This would end the same way…

_NO! Ren is not like Sho! He is different. He is kind, he cares he wouldn't use you like Sho did. H_e would do anything to keep her safe and happy.

Then she felt the last lock she had put on her feelings unlock

Kyoko looked up and meet Ren's eyes. She smiled. She tightens the grip on Ren's hands as if telling him to not let go.

Ren smiled

"Kyoko do you trust me?" He asked. Kyoko blinked but relaxed smiling

"Yes I do" she said softly.

She looked at him, started chuckling.

"What?" he asked curious

"All this time…the thing I have been struggling with, is my feelings for you"

Everyone gasped and eyes widen. Nadja recording making sure she got this.

Lory was overjoyed. His two favorite actors were finally overcoming the final step before finally end up together.

"I Love you too Ren"

No one could believe it. Kyoko had confessed and so had Ren finally.

Everyone started to clap smiling towards the couple.

"I gues you toke his words to your heart Kyoko"

Kyoko nodded smiling, Ren wrapped his arms around holding her close.

"This is the best day" Lory said drying his eyes from tears.

Nadja nodded "yeah but we have to continue with the dare people next is from **AnimeDAngel**

**Brilliant, just brilliant. **

**okay i guess someone has to be nice, as much as i hate it.**

**Sho: you should probably get patched up...as funny as this is not yours you're not allowed to claim she is for the rest of the story if you do, I'm sure Julia and Nadja know just what to do.**

**Reino: Keep away from her; or else and that or else mean's Ren. I will sick him on you.**

**Ren: if you'd please; become that over protective brother who is madly in love with his sister whenever another possible, but unlikely, love interest gets near kyoko**

**Kyoko: this is a truth, Tell Ren exactly how you feel, either through words or actions. Be honest and opened minded when he responds, and he will.**

**Kanae: You have to tell Yashiro all the things you love about him. You need to wear the hottest outfit Nadja and Julia deem hot.**

**Yashiro: same dare as her only you have to tell her that and not wear your glasses; and a pair of skin colored shorts no top.**

**Lory: Keep prank calling Shawara-san, but use different phones.**

**Maria: do what you do best**

**To everyone...expect Sho and Reino...My famous lemon margine pie and Mexican stir fry wraps enjoy :D**

"Oh yes we do know what to do and trust me it isn't pretty"

"I'm supposed be a brother who is madly in love with my 'sister'?" Ren asked

"Yeah which is Kyoko" Julia said.

"This is going be difficult you know that right?"

"We know Ren" Nadja said laughing.

"But how are we going to do this?" Julia asked. Nadja smirked

"No problem I have already fix it"

The door open and a blonde guy looking very friendly

Nadja smiled big smiled "Takuma, thank you for coming"

"It is my pleasure" he said smiling a charming smile

"Let me introduce you to Kyoko-Chan"

"Hello, my name is Takuma, its nice to meet you Kyoko-Chan"

"It's my pleasure" Kyoko smiled, unaware of Ren was glaring at Takuma.

Takuma toke her hand and kissed it smiling.

"how much I want to stay I must leave it be a short visit. Goodbye Nadja-san"

"Goodbye Takuma"

"Nadja, so where did you find that guy?" Julia asked curious.

"Like if I tell you, anyway. Let's move on"

"But Kyoko already confessed her love to Ren does she need to do this dare?"

"Nah, of course not, you see Kyoko are very comfortable being with Ren"

"Yashiro and Kanae are ready for their dare" Lory said and true they had changed clothes.

"okay let's do this you two have to tell each other what you like the most of that person, Kanae you start"

Kanae sighed

"Okay, well to start with, I like your eyes, you look more handsome without glasses. Your attitude, personality even though you fall into fan girl mode can be annoying sometimes I can handle it."

"Your eyes, everything about you are perfect in my eyes."

"Okay Lory, here you have three phone to prank call Shawara-san"

Lory grinned "with pleasure"

_Ring _

_Ring _

_Ring_

"_Hello?" _

"…_."_

"_Is someone there?"_

"_**They are coming….**_

_Click_

Lory grinned and toke another phone and dialed the number again

_Ring _

_Ring_

"_Hello?"_

"…_."_

"_Who is this?!"_

"_**They are coming for…."**_

_Click_

Lory chuckled and toke the third phone and dialed the number

_Ring…_

"_WHAT?!"_

"…_**.They are coming…"**_

"_Who? Who are coming?"_

"_**They are coming for YOOOUUUUU!"**_

"…_Boss is that you?"_

Everyone fell down anime style

Click

Lory glared at the phone in his hand. That wasn't fun.

"I'm going to curse Sho bastard and Reino the creepy one" Maria sat in a corner and toke out her voodoo dolls.

Julia chuckled and toke up another paper with dares

"Next one is from **Michelle**

**I am so sorry for your lost...**

**Please take your time; I don't want you to push yourself too hard!**

**Um, I have a dare for you all**

**For Shotaro: Shotaro meet Toki. Toki meet Shotaro. Toki: "Hi! Whatz up?"**

**Um, Toki here is one of my friends and I want her to beat Shotaro up, because "You Shotaro are a *beep*! So if you will allow it please. Oh! During the processing can you allow Toki to use magic, too?! You can decide what magic she can do to Shotaro! Oh! Shotaro for the rest of the chapter can you wear this pink and filly wedding dress *throws at Naja* Can you be sure that he wears it, please.**

**For Kyoko: I really amire you. So, I would like you to meet Annabeth! Annabeth: "Hey, what do you want?" Annabeth here is really a demon dutchess and she can take you on a tour of her palace and visit her torture chamber! And before the chapter is over you can use any of the torture stuff she has on anyone (glances at Shotaro and Reino). **

**For Kanae: ****Meet**** Ida, Ida: "Hey! ****Nice ta meet ya" Ida here is Toki's younger sister and she is the mischious one. Can both of you make a really good prank on three different people and the pranks have to be different for one another!**

**For Ren: ... I am sorry! I really like you, but this random thought just came in my head and wold not get out! Argh! So, to save myself can you please wear this black and red dress *throws it to Nadja* and I am sorry, but it wouldn't leave me alone!**

**So that is all. Thank You for your time. And Good Luck to you all!**

Nadja smiled reading the note

"Thank you for your dares this will be amazing, Kyoko, your new friend, Annabeth she is a demon dutchess and can give you're a tour of her torture chamber and show you her castle doesn't that sound amazing?"

"Oh please I would love that, maybe I can get inspiration how to torture Shotaro and Reino"

"If you want we can use the torture chamber later to torture them" Annabeth said smirking.

"That would be great" Those two disappeared before anyone could stop them.

Julia greeted Toki

"Hello Toki let's go and get the bastard shall we?" Julia said smirking.

"With pleasure" Toki said and when she saw Shotaro, she didn't hesitate and started to kick his ass.

"Hey Toki you can use magic" Nadja said smiling.

Toki nodded "Sure what kind of magic?"

"Magic which allow you to control his body and then you can throw him all over the place against the floor and walls."

"Sure" Toki managed to take control of Shotaro's body and now tossed him like he was a ball she could play with.

Kanae and Ida preparing three different pranks on three different pranks the victim was none other than Reino, Shotaro and Erika.

For Erika, they filled her shampoo with color but looked like it was shampoo

For Reino, they put glue in his shoes

For Shotaro, they toke his clothes and burned them

Ten minutes later you could hear a girl screaming, a guy cursing and another guy screaming about where his clothes is.

Kyoko and Annabeth returned from the castle and saw Shotaro and Reino.

"Shall we take them now?" Annabeth asked grinned a wicked grin. Kyoko grinned as well

"Yes we do"

With help from Toki, they got the boys in to the torture chamber.

And they started the torture. Everyone could hear the two men screaming.

"Mission accomplish" Julia muttered smirking.

"Do I have to wear this?" Julia looked at Ren. Nadja had forced him to change into the dress.

"Don't worry you don't need wear for so long say five minutes more than you can go and change back to your normal clothes."

Ren sighed in relief and smiled a small grateful smile. He wanted get out of the dress soon as possible.

When Kyoko and the guys come back (sadly yes they come back XD) it was time for Ida, Toki and Annabeth to go home.

"See you guys, you are allowed to come back if you want" Nadja said smiling

"We enjoyed your company"

"Wait, Shotaro you must wear this dress"

Sho glared at Annabeth but said nothing he went to change into the dress.

"Well, let's go on to the next one its from **aintgotnone**

**ok this will be fun**

**EVERYBODY: GROUP HUG; no hurting each other and anything said must be nice (or at least sound that way) for 10 min**

**Lory: go out and buy a special ring and give it to Ren**

**Ren: beat Kuu in an eating contest (that everybody is a part of), get down on one knee in front of Kyoko with your present from Lory and ask her what we all know you want to**

**Kyoko: ANSWER HIM! Kiss Sho for 5 min before Ren does his dare**

**Reino: don't touch while Kyoko stands before you and releases her grudge demons**

**Sho and Reino: give a joint concert in the love me uniforms and sing a duet**

**Shoko: admit how you feel about being with Sho**

**Yashiro: tell the world exactly why you can't touch technology**

**and last but not least ...**

**Maria: here is a doll of Kyoko and Ren's future baby (M/F you decide); now with all those dolls you've gotten play house while everyone watches**

**SORRY IT'S SO LONG BUT I JUST DISCOVERED THIS STORY TODAY AND GOT ALL OF THESE GREAT IDEAS (although some people might disagree3) AND I JUST COULDN'T WAIT!**

"NO need to apologize we love many dare. now people… GROUPHUG!"

Everyone groaned but did what they been told, it was went smoothly no one had killed anyone yet.

"Hey Lory, go and buy 'that' now" Lory nodded and went out no one noticed him leaving.

"So there will be a eating contest and everyone is forced to enter. Ren you got a big challenge, you must beat Kuu in this"

Ren Paled and Nadja and Julia **almost felt** sorry for him

**ALMOST**

"Are you ready on my mark three..two…one..eat!"

Everyone started to eat but soon was Kanae, Kyoko, Maria, Yashiro out from the contest. Reino gave up after five minutes since Kyoko had giving up. So now it was Sho, Ren and Kuu.

"I don't think he'll make it" Julia said. Nadja nodded

"You might be right"

Right then Lory come back with the ring but only Julia and Nadja knew that.

Surprising, Ren was able to beat Kuu, which made everyone surprised because it was known that Ren didn't eat much. He barely eat at all, it was when Kyoko found out he didn't eat properly and would scolding him for not taking care of himself.

Lory gave Ren the small box, Ren was first confused but when he saw the grin on Lory, Kuu and Nadja and Julia's faces he knew what was inside of the small box.

"It's a dare Ren and we know you want to ask her"

Ren nodded and walked to Kyoko

But then something happens. Sho had apparently seen the note with dare and take used it to his advantage, he went to Kyoko pulling her up and kissed her. but Kyoko stepped down on his foot hard with her high heel, it wasn't often she wore high heels but today she was happy she had taken them.

"What do you think you are doing bastard?!"

Shotaro was about answer when Kyoko slapped him. Hard.

Nadja and Julia dragged Shotaro away from Kyoko. Ren calmed down and went up to Kyoko. When she saw him, she broke down in tears. Ren comforted her, telling her it wasn't her fault

"Kyoko" He called her name, making her look at him with full attention. Shotaro glared at the actor with hatred.

"Yes Ren?"

"There is something I want to ask you"

"Go on" Kyoko said smiling a soft smile.

Ren toke her hand and get down on one knee and toke the small ask and open it.

Everyone gasped, at least those who didn't know about this.

"Kyoko, I'm know this sudden, but will you marry me?"

Kyoko gasped in surprise, but collected herself before answered.

"I would love to" Ren smiled and put the ring on her finger.

Ren kissed her on the lips, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Easy there, lover boy, your fiancé have a dare to do with Reino, don't worry, she will only realize her demons on him while he is standing still and not moving.

Reino toke a deep breath and nodded.

Kyoko walked to Reino standing in front of him, and focused.

Suddenly Reino felt a heavy presence on his shoulder. He knew it was her small demons. They were pressing him down to the ground. He collapsed.

Kyoko smirked and turned around walking back to Ren.

"Come Shotaro and Reino, you're supposed to make a concert in these uniforms just do it no complaints"

"I wouldn't want hear or see them singing right now" Julia looked at Kanae who shake her head.

The concert started and there was no kidding when the public was confused their idols were wearing pink uniforms.

"Look, here is Shouko, Sho's manager. Now tell us Shouko how do you feel about Shotaro?"

Shouko frowned "I'm his manager. He can be lazy sometimes but when he put his mind on it, like with his music he is perfection."

"So no feelings for him?"

"No"

Nadja rolled her eyes "Now Yashiro, tell us how exactly does you destroy cellphone such?"

Yashiro sighed.

"I don't really know why I have always been like that even when I was younger."

"You're not going tell us the real reasons are you?"

"not today" Yashiro smiled

Nadja gave the female doll of the baby of Ren and Kyoko. This made Maria overjoyed and started play with the dolls in the doll house. While everyone watch her.

Julia toke another paper and read it

"next is from **BrizzyBabber**

**1. Kanae, give Shotaro a full body wax, and by full body I mean everywhere ;) hahahaha**

**2. Someone anyone, needs to castrate Shotaro and Reino! I can already imagine all boys wincing at the thought.**

**3. Ren, stare into Kyoko's eyes lovingly fr**

"Well that sounds fun?"

Shotaro shake his fist against Nadja

"You would only dare"

Nadja smirked "oh I would and I will"

Nadja and Julia pushed him down and bind him with rope to keep Sho down.

"Okay Kanae you can start"

Kanae smirked "Let's see how much of the pain you can handle Fuwa!"

AAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG!

"weakling" Kyoko muttered.

"Indeed" Julia said chuckling what's the matter Nadja?

"I can do the second dare!

And of course all male winced at the thought.

"No Nadja, we really shouldn't go that far…"

"Of course we can! Give me a knife!"

"She is not serious is she?!" Shotaro asked fearing for his life by now.

"I'm afraid she does"

"That's it! I'm outta of here" Reino said and was about to leave when he got electric shock when he put his hand on the door.

"Did you really think you could escape?" ah well start with the blonde"

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Geez, relax I was kidding, no matter how much I want to do that, we won't do that. But it was fun to scare you"

Julia chuckled "Ren you have an easy dare gaze into Kyoko's eyes lovingly for a while.

Nadja; okay people we are soon finished focus now please this is from **Plumalchemyst**

**squeals happily) Thank you come to think of it I want to see Kyoko as Snow white now and Sho as the wicked queen he is the villain in all the fairytales Kyoko is the princess in and despite I hate beagle boy we do need a huntsman that pities snow white Ren of course shall be the prince Maria Kanae are two dwarves and I can't think of who be perfect for the other five I'll let you choose again film it and if it get's too much trouble let me know and I won't ask for anymore**

"Don't worry we love these dare from you let's do a list

Snow white-Kyoko wicked queen- Shotaro

Maria, Kanae, chiori, Kuu, Jelly, random guy, Lory, the seven dwarves

Prince-Ren huntsman- Yashiro

_once upon time, there was a queen, and king who got a child was skin was white as snow so they called her snowwhite. The queen died and the king re-marry to a another queen but she didn't like Snow white. Because each day Snow white become more beautiful and the quuen was jealous so she decided toget ride of snow white. She ordered a huntsman to take snow white into the forest and kill her, but the hunter didn't want to kill snow white, he told her to run away and never come back. _

_Snow white ran through the forest and found a small house in the middle of the forest. She meet the seven dwarves. She stay with them and for a while everything is calm, that is until the queen found out snow white is still alive. The queen changed herself made she look like an old lady selling apple but one of the apple was poisoned._

_The wicked queen come to the small house gave snow white the apple which she eat and collapsed. The wicked queen left the house. _

_When the dwarves found snow white they become so sad about this and made her lay in a similar to a coffing but without the lock_

_One day, a prince come riding through the forest and saw the snow white laying there lifeless._

_He asked the dwarves what happen they explained, the prince become sad, because he had meet the snow white before and he had feel in love with her, he kissed one last time and just sat there when she slowly woke up and open her eyes the prince become overjoyed and not many days later they got married and they lived happily ever after_

"That's it! Great job everyone!" Nadja said smiling.

Julia toke up the last paper from the box

This is the last for today people! This is from **Jacky Kiroko**

**um... this is my first time posting something. so um...**

**Ren: I dare you to put Kyoko in your lap and kiss her with tongue for 3 minutes**

**Kyoko: I dare you to do something that will scar Shoutarou ( becuz i hate him ) for life.**

**Reino: I know people said this before, but leave Kyoko alone, or u shall face the wrath of the death gods! Mwuhahahaha**

**Kanae: Please torture Reino and Shoutarou and make them face death. ( but dunt kill them )**

**For Nadja ( if i can ): Murder Shoutarou, revive him again, put him in a tank full of rabid psycho fangirls who hate his guts.**

**Maria: Since your so cute I'll give you this Ren doll and this Kyoko doll, after you curse Shou and Reino to death.**

**Lory: Your fine just the way you are, you're funny: D but please continuing making tons of plans to get Kyoko and Ren together. along with Kanae and Yashiro. Pretty please?**

**That's all! Enjoooy!**

Ren didn't waste, he pulled Kyoko to him and put her in his laps and they started to make out.

"Kanae torture Sho and Reino but no killing"

"With pleasure" she bonds both of them in chairs and showed her nails to them. Her nails were long.

She draws her nails over their skin hard, drawing blood, making them whimper.

Ren and Kyoko had now stopped kissing and Kyoko went up behind Shotaro having in her hand a water gun (everyone except Shotaro and Reino know that) she pressed it against his neck.

He looked up at Kyoko worry and there was some fear. Kyoko grinned and showed him the 'pistol'

His eyes widen in shock. It really looked like a real pointed it to his forehead. And pulled the trigger. Shotaro had closed his eyes so he didn't saw the water coming out from the pistol.

"Muwahahahahaha"

Everyone looked at Nadja like she was crazy.

"I got a dare"

Julia picked up the dolls and went to Maria.

"Maria what do you say we take a walk you get these two if you come with me now"

"Okay" they left.

Nadja snickered and walked towards Shotaro and before anyone had a chance to react she had thrown out Shotaro from the window, which he fall down to the ground which is a bit because they were almost at the roof. And the building was tall.

"you killed him?" Lory said looking at the body of Shotaro

"Don't worry" Nadja pushed a button and Shotaro appeared in front of them again the body at the ground was gone.

"I revived him from death and now I'll put you in this tank with some people who don't like you

Julia and Maria come back to the studio.

"Did we miss something?"

"No nothing"

There is nothing more, well Lory should keep planning schemes to get kyoko and Ren together and Kanae and Yashiro.

"Nadja end it for today please"

"With pleasure that's it for today people hope you like it

See you next time

Note nothing much left to say I mentioned I'm going re-write the other chapters. Hope you like and thank you all for your concern about my health. I even got PM from other Authors on here wondering why I haven't updated my story for a while. Thank you, and being so patient with me. I felt so bad that I didn't update but I guess it couldn't be helped. Please everyone, never take life for granted, you never know when something happen and you lose someone dear to you. I have learned that after my cousin's death.

Thank you for reading and hope you'll leave a review after all this is the longest chapter I have ever written here.


End file.
